


something like love

by setrevuo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory Negotiations, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Johnny and Taeyong enjoy a simple, perfect day at the amusement park, until Yuta shows them that perfection has no limit.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

Taeyong doesn’t remember when their theme park trips became an unspoken yearly ritual. 

But like clockwork, Johnny texts the group chat just as Taeyong pulls out his summer shorts collection. It’s got to be during the next few weeks, Johnny says. Otherwise, the heat could give them sunstroke and nobody, least of all Johnny, wants to go through that again. 

Since Jaehyun is on an overseas family vacation and Doyoung’s current weekend shift schedule is pretty much the opposite of the other guys’ free times, the group outing ends up being a two-person day trip.

Taeyong doesn’t mind in the slightest. 

  
  
  
  


Johnny picks him up at the crack of dawn, pulling up with a to-go cup of coffee in hand. A mildly tousled Taeyong shivers when he steps outside his apartment. He heaves a bag of snacks onto the backseat and hops into the front. 

“They didn’t have the cream cheese bun today so I had to settle,” Johnny says before handing over a bagged pastry.

“It can't be!” Taeyong momentarily frowns at the bag and then turns to Johnny. “I love you, anyway, though.”

“I know,” Johnny smiles, pleased with himself. 

With his phone fully charged, the taste of strawberry jam on his tongue, and his feet comfortably perched up on the dashboard (which Johnny allows only after they hit the outskirts), Taeyong is ready to start the day. 

They set off.

  
  
  
  
  


A carefully curated road trip playlist is playing, courtesy of the driver. Johnny turns the volume up for the song to be heard over the wind whistling through the rolled down windows. Satisfied, he hums along, drumming the steering wheel. The humming is paused every once in a while as Taeyong leans over to stuff chips into Johnny’s mouth. 

“Thirsty,” Johnny smacks his lips to prove his point.

Taeyong pops open a can, making sure to turn it so the opening is facing Johnny before handing it over. He opens another for himself and makes himself comfortable again.

They pull up into a familiar rest area at the halfway mark. 

The two step out of the car to stretch their limbs. Loud groans of relief are made, and joints cracked. They share the woes of old age with a passion, as if they were in their eighties and not their mid-twenties. Then they head off to the restrooms. 

Back in their car, Johnny throws Taeyong a packet of sanitizing wipes. Taeyong is impressed. Even though the soap dispenser was filled up this time, it’s always good to be prepared. One year, Doyoung had come down with something nasty the day after their trip. It could’ve been the funnel cake and the drop zone combo, but he swears it was this rest stop, specifically.

“Cows.”

The sights aren’t especially entertaining to look at. Their state is mostly flatlands, with a distant mountain range framing the horizon in a pale blue. Rolling acres of farms and empty fields whiz by, occasionally dotted with farm animals. Taeyong makes sure to point them out. Johnny responds to each sighting with sincere oohs and aahs.

  
  
  
  
  


The whole drive takes two hours. 

They enter the theme park’s parking lot. Since there is still a good amount of time before the park officially opens, they find a spot with only a five minute walk to the entrance. The sun has driven away some of the chill in the air when compared to this morning.

They prepare for the day by their car. Johnny pulls off his flannel button-down, revealing a simple loose white tee. He’s wearing shades now, a gift from Jaehyun. Taeyong rummages around his snack bag in the back seat. Outside food and drink isn’t allowed at the park, but some other essentials are. He pulls out a plastic green visor, a reusable water bottle, some hand towels, and sunblock. He throws the first three into a drawstring backpack and the fourth at Johnny. 

"You got a white streak there." 

"Did I get it?" 

"No. Here, let me help." 

Taeyong squats behind Johnny and smoothes out the sunblock residue behind Johnny's knee. Johnny yelps and steps forward. 

"That tickles!" 

Taeyong smiles mischievously. On purpose now, he runs his fingers over the sensitive skin. Johnny ends up running to the other side of the car to escape. 

"Don't be mean!" Taeyong pouts, feigning innocence. "It's my turn now. Check me out, please," he says as he slowly turns around. 

Johnny stands on his tiptoes over the car roof and makes a quick inspection while barely glancing at this friend. 

"Taeyong, you're perfect." 

  
  
  
  
  


The line to enter is long, but they’ve seen worse. Around them are young parents with strollers and toddlers with too much energy for the morning. A couple of people in front of them are kids closer to their own age, maybe younger. 

High schoolers, Taeyong suggests aloud, based on their wide-awake voices. In response, Johnny rests his cheek on top of Taeyong’s head. Taeyong reaches up to blindly pat Johnny’s face. 

Johnny straightens up after the line starts to move. He pulls out some earphones and connects it to his phone. Then he brings a bud over to secure into Taeyong's left ear after putting one in his right. 

Taeyong's unfamiliar with the song that’s playing.

_You pass me by without another glance_

_Like rust on iron, my longing grows with time_

_I’m willing to give up my life for you, my love_

_But I am forever afraid to take a step closer_

"It's cheesy." Taeyong sees disappointment on Johnny’s face and adds, "But a cute cheesy."

Johnny takes this as a sign of approval. He drops his head back on top of Taeyong’s head as they wait for the park to open. 

  
  
  
  
  


Once inside, Johnny suggests hitting up the most popular roller coasters at the back of the park first, since they’d have hour-long lines at any other time of the day. Taeyong agrees. The suggestion is only voiced for politeness - this isn’t their first rodeo.

The two walk quickly. Eventually, one of them breaks into a run and it becomes a competition to get there first. 

Taeyong shouts, complaining Johnny had a head start. But his friend is already ahead of him, whooping laughter echoing through the still relatively empty paths. It’s a tight race, between Johnny’s long legs and stamina and Taeyong’s nimble reflexes. The two easily cut through the park that they know as well as the back of their hands.

“I want three.”

Taeyong’s declaration is coupled with that number of fingers raised. This is his demand in carnival game prizes as a reward for him getting there first. Johnny counters with one. After negotiation, they settle on two. 

There’s hardly a line for the ride, even for the coaster’s front row. Taeyong slips off his flip-flops along with his backpack, now with Johnny’s shades, into the storage bin. The two buckle up, the assistants double-check their straps, and then they’re off. With arms up in the air and screams that would make a voice coach cry, they live in the moment. 

The moment stops too soon, as all the best moments do. And so they make use of the short line and ride again.

  
  
  
  
  


An indoor coaster is next on their list. This one is Taeyong’s favorite. Inside, the winding path to enter is illuminated in neon blues, with special attention paid to the science-fiction props. A creepy alien-theme sounds from the speakers. 

“I shouldn’t. Should I?”

"You _have_ to. I'll be on the lookout." 

After some convincing, Taeyong slides under the metal line barricade to the other side, where the make-believe props create a scene as the ride’s introduction. Taeyong walks in stealth-mode for good measure, even though there are hardly any others in the area. He reaches his destination and poses with a v-sign next to a funny-looking alien figure. 

Giving a silent thumbs-up, Johnny takes the picture. 

The two then giggle their way down to the ride’s entrance as if they committed an incredible heist and got away with it. 

Belongings secured and seatbelts strapped, they shoot into an entryway to almost complete darkness. Tiny bright lights speckle the giant area, imitating stars. As they zoom forward, the invisible track supposedly takes riders by surprise. But Taeyong and Johnny know every twist and loop and still shout and laugh all the way. 

  
  
  
  
  


A spinner ride, a smaller stunt car-themed coaster, and a top spin ride later, Taeyong decides he can no longer ignore the smell of cotton candy in the air. 

The two find a cart to buy snacks. Johnny opts for kettle corn and the two share as they slowly meander through the carnival games area. Overplayed radio songs make up the backdrop of the park's bgm, while saccharine-happy music and advertisements emanate from each of the stands as a second layer of noise.

Even though the games, themselves, are unchanging year after year, the prizes sometimes get a facelift. This year, as always, newly updated pop culture themed figures battle it out with the more generic but often more aesthetically pleasing animals. Taeyong prefers the latter. He isn’t a fan of the massive, first place stuffed animals on the account that his tiny apartment could barely hold his plants. Lucky for Johnny, Taeyong collects the smallest toys that you can win with the least amount of effort.

The two survey the stands around them. All the classics were there: ring toss, milk bottles, the ball in the basket, the duck pond, the water gun race. The latter two could give them a surefire win if they timed it right. But Taeyong isn’t interested in their prizes. 

The stand with the milk bottles, however, has a very refined collection of bunnies, ranging in size. Taeyong points it out to Johnny. 

The stand’s attendant, name-tagged as a Taeil, greets them with a tired smile and a scripted set of rules. Johnny passes over the money in exchange for three well-used softballs. He wipes his sticky fingers on his shorts before picking up his first ball. Taking a step back, he surveys the three bottles stacked on top of each other, made of heavy opaque glass. 

The first ball veers to the left, completely missing the setup. Taeyong cheers - he didn’t want the large prize, anyway. The second ball knocks over one of the two bottom bottles, bringing the one on top down. Taeyong holds his breath - the third remained standing, so that’s a no-go on the medium prize. The tower is then replaced. Johnny weighs the third ball in his hand, tossing it up. He takes aim at the area right in between the two lower bottles and launches, toppling over all three bottles with force.

Bulls-eye.

  
  
  
  
  


A small yellow bunny now safely tucked away in his backpack, the two continue looking for their second challenge. 

“Step right up, folks! We’ve got the best prizes here! What are you waiting for? I see y’all, over there! That cute couple. Yes, you! Come on down and try your hand at dart throw!” 

The voice booms over the intercom of an exceptionally colorful booth and manned by someone with exceptionally bright red hair. Taeyong is pointing at himself in confusion, and receives confirmation that the attendant is, indeed, talking to them.

“Hello, hello, hello! And how are ya doing on this fine afternoon?”

“We’re not a couple,” is the first thing Taeyong says as he walks up.

“A hot couple, that you most certainly are! Now are y’all ready to play? All ya gotta do is shoot down at least one balloon! Name’s Yuta, and I’ll be helping y’all win today!”

Taeyong wants to try again, but Johnny has already bought five darts, now placed in a cup on the stand’s ledge, and is moving the conversation into the game’s specifics.

“Which prize do you like the best?” he asks Taeyong.

“Are you trying to win for him? That’s adorable,” the attendant, Yuta, coos. He props his arm on a side shelf and rests his tilted head on his hand, staring at the interaction.

“He lost a race against me,” is what Taeyong manages to choke out to maintain his dignity before responding to Johnny with a, “that little pink frog.”

Yuta gasps. “Are y’all competitive? Do y’all play sports? Y’all look like you play sports. Was it a swimming race? Running? Bicycling? Don’t tell me y’all are race car drivers!”

Johnny laughs at the onslaught of questions. His low, comfortable baritone puts Taeyong’s rapidly beating heart at ease. It also has a similar effect on Yuta, who almost visibly melts on the spot. “We ran. But no, we’re not very competitive. It’s all in good fun, really.”

“Hold on, and you lost? With legs going for days? I don’t believe you.”

“Taeyong’s faster than he looks.”

“Taeyong, is it?” Yuta looks at Taeyong, eyes sparkling like diamonds. 

Taeyong nods. “And ‘mister long legs but only for show’ is Johnny.”

Yuta absolutely loses himself at that. “You are hilarious _and_ cute. The world is truly testing me with y’all today.” 

Taeyong pretends to be deaf to the response. 

“But you know what, Johnny? _We_ should race! It’d do wonders for my ego to win you over - I mean, to win over you. But only if Taeyong is okay with it!"

“Um. Why wouldn’t I be okay with it?”  
  
“What a great mindset! God, relationships built on trust are everything. You two are solid gems, you know that? Never let go of each other.”

“Aww, of course!” 

As Johnny says this, he wraps an arm over Taeyong’s shoulder and pulls him in, surprising him a little. It’s not that the two aren’t physically affectionate - on the contrary. There are few people who Taeyong can be so comfortable around. But he's not sure if Johnny’s purposefully pulling Yuta’s leg, or if he didn’t catch the several times Yuta has explicitly or implicitly called them a couple. Taeyong, however, just about has it with this charade and wants this game to be over already.

“We’re _not_ a couple.”

The suddenness of Taeyong’s statement makes everyone freeze. The scene looks especially awkward with Taeyong and Johnny in a near embrace, and their two expressions polar opposites of each other.

“What?” Yuta balks.

Taeyong sighs, patting Johnny’s back to signal him to release him from the hug. 

“When I first came over, I said ‘we’re not a couple’, not ‘we’re a hot couple.’”

Johnny, looking confused, says to Yuta, “but you never thought we were an actual romantic couple, right? You just meant cute couple as in, a cute couple of friends?”

Taeyong steadily stares at Johnny. He’s generally known for his social intelligence, so this is a new low point for him.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Yuta asks, sounding betrayed. “I can’t believe this. Give me a moment, please.”

“I’m really sorry,” true to his nature, Johnny sounds genuinely apologetic. 

Taeyong doesn’t think the circumstances call for such an emotional response from a carnival game attendant. It’s not like they have any relationship demanding honesty beyond the service-customer interactions, anyway. He tries to move forward with the reason they came to this booth in the first place.

“Okay, so. Can we play now? How do we get that size, on the fourth row?”

Yuta pauses his dramatic looking off into the distance to say, “Oh, Johnny’s gotta hit two balloons,” before continuing with his acting.

The first dart pops a balloon. Taeyong only does a silent cheer in his head, respecting the now-awkwardly serious tension in the air. 

The second dart misses. 

Yuta finally looks back at them and asks, in a rather glum manner this time, “Lemme just say this, though. I’d treat both of you better than your boyfriends do. Your boyfriends who didn’t even come with you today,” he ends with an empathetic sigh.

Johnny raises a brow before shaking his head with a smile. “We’re single, if that’s your way of asking.” 

And with that, the third dart hits the mark. The little frog was theirs.

“No way!” Yuta is way more excited than the game’s winner. “All this time wasted! When I could’ve been flirting with y’all!” 

Now Taeyong is very curious about just what Yuta’s version of flirting is, if what he’s been doing all this time didn’t consist of any. It’s a pity that this interaction is nearly over. Unless Taeyong could do anything about it.

“So when does your shift end?” Taeyong hears his voice asking.

It’s Johnny’s turn to give a surprised look at Taeyong. 

Yuta, on the other hand, is ecstatic. “Sharp at 4PM! I’m not waiting around for my replacement if they’re late again. I’d abandon this stand if I have to! You don’t have to ask me twice!”

“Whoa, whoa,” Johnny laughs, hands in front of him. “I don’t want you to lose your job over us.”

“Oh, please. I’ve already lost my heart to y’all and I’m ready to lose my life if it comes to it. What does this job do, anyway?”

Taeyong has already been mildly concerned over Yuta’s well-being. But every word he says just increases the risk of seeing a future Yuta either jobless, homeless, or dead in a ditch. In whatever time they spend together today, he hopes to instill some basic common sense in the guy.

“A job puts a roof over your head and food on the table.”

This time, Yuta literally collapses as he doubles up in laughter, holding his stomach as he goes down. Taeyong can’t figure out if he’s being patronizing, or if this is his way of flirting, or if he genuinely finds anything Taeyong says to be funny. He looks at Johnny, who shrugs.

Once Yuta calms down, he climbs back up from beneath the ledge, hoisted with Johnny’s support. He looks between the two of them and takes a deep breath, in complete seriousness.

“Now I know I may seem forward but I’m the kind of guy who trusts his gut, ya know? And my gut is saying y’all are both keepers.” 

Taeyong has no idea how to react. He’s met people who want to move fast, but this one goes at lightning speed. Fortunately, Johnny is there to hit the serve back.

“You’re an honest guy, Yuta. I’d love to spend time getting to know more about you.”

Clenched fists shaking in the air, Yuta celebrates. “How the hell did I get this lucky?” After a moment’s pause, a shade of hesitancy falls on his face. This time, he’s looking at Taeyong. “You _will_ be here when my shift ends, right?”

It’s for Yuta’s own good that Taeyong needs to spend time with him, Taeyong thinks. It’s basically become his moral obligation at this point. Nothing more. Well, that and maybe he is kind of strange, kind of ridiculous, kind of adorable in his own way. But no, those are definitely not factors in Taeyong’s decision.

“See you in a couple of hours, then.”

Despite his reluctance, Taeyong ends up walking away from the stand with his arms full of the entire rainbow collection of little frogs.

  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong and Johnny opt to get return stamps and trek back to the car to drop by their new luggage. There are a couple of rentable lockers at the park, but they figure they can save a couple of bucks. Plus, they still need to hit up the attractions at the park’s entrance.

Back by the car, Taeyong is putting the stuffed animals in the backseat when he hears a yelp from above. 

“Ow, hot!” Johnny flinches after having touched the metal roof.

“Ow, hot couple!” Taeyong laughs, not being able to help himself. He steps out of the car again and closes the door. 

“The hottest!” Johnny responds in jest. He puts his arm over Taeyong's shoulder, posing with his pointer finger over pursed lips. Taeyong looks at the window’s reflection of the two of them and giggles, following suit.

  
  
  
  
  


Although they were able to sidestep the park's entrance photo takers the first time, they aren't quite so lucky this time. The two wear fake smiles, standing stiffly next to each other in front of the water display. A bored park attendant clicks a picture. They're handed over a card that goes right into a garbage bin once they’re a distance away. They've never once bought these overpriced souvenirs in the past, and they aren't planning on it now.

"Here," Johnny motions after they found some space further down. 

He's in front of a tall sculpture with cartoon heads balanced one on top of each other. Taeyong stands and ducks his head so that his is right below Johnny's, continuing the line of cartoon heads. His back is now flush against Johnny’s chest, and he wraps his arms back around Johnny's waist for support. Johnny shifts at the touch. 

"You're getting too ticklish these days," Taeyong mumbles. 

"Your fault," Johnny mumbles back in imitation. 

  
  
  
  
  


The best seats on the swinging ship ride are at the very ends, because that’s where you’re taken to the tallest height. 

They’re close to the apex when Johnny asks suddenly, “What do you think about Yuta?”

“I don't know. He's cute.” 

“Oh.” 

“Don't you think so, too?” Taeyong glanced over. The rushing air is pushing Johnny’s overgrown bangs back and forth to the beat of the ship’s swings. 

“Yeah, but I'm disappointed. You called him cute but you never called me cute. My ego's bruised.” 

“You've gotta be joking,” Taeyong deadpans. “I've called you cute before, like, a million times.” 

“Won't hurt to say it again.” 

“You’re cute.”

“What? I didn’t hear that?”

They’re at the ship’s highest peak when Taeyong yells out loud with all his heart, causing several nearby heads to turn. 

“Johnny Suh, you are cute!” He looks over. “Happy?” 

With a smile to put the sun to shame, Johnny digs his face into Taeyong's shoulder. 

“Immensely.” 

  
  
  
  
  


They’re waiting in line for another coaster now, one that has a theme of swamps. The midday sun would’ve drained out half their energy already had it not been for the cooler temperature. Even so, Taeyong leans his forehead against Johnny’s back, visor taken off from the accumulated sweat. He’s thankful for the little shade provided by the trees around him and also the one standing in front of him.

The ride provides more relief in the form of wind rushing around their bodies. The track twists and turns like a snake as it takes them over an artificial pond. Johnny runs a hand through his hair, pushing the bangs back and letting the air cool him off.

Once they step off, Taeyong looks through his backpack for the leftover bag of cotton candy (he’d be a fool to _ever_ waste cotton candy). He undoes the cheap rubber band the bag was sealed with and tells Johnny to squat. Straddling Johnny from the back, Taeyong uses his fingers to comb his hair. 

Johnny yelps at Taeyong’s tugging. Taeyong loosens up his grip, being more gentle with his movements this time.

“Better?”

“Better.”

With the rubber band, Taeyong secures the hair making up Johnny’s bangs into a respectable ponytail.

Johnny stands back up again. Taeyong moves the stray hair on Johnny’s head before taking a step back to admire the result.

“Better.”

  
  
  
  
  


The best time for the log ride is at the hottest time of the day. Taeyong knows this, but unfortunately, so does everyone else. 

However, the good side to this particular line is the provided entertainment while they wait. The line’s path goes over the artificial river that the log riders are taken on. In designated areas on the path, the park has set up permanent fixtures of water guns within firing range of these riders. Those standing in line can help the riders get even more soaked than the onslaught of water that the ride provides. 

Taeyong and Johnny make room for the nearby kids in line to have a go. But that doesn’t stop them from laughing along with the kids in all their mirth, clutching at each other while the riders are caught by surprise.

When it comes to their turn, Johnny eases himself into the log boat first. Being the bigger of the two, he takes the back seat, sliding back to straddle the end of the long, padded bench running through the log. Taeyong hops onto the boat next and scoots back so that he’s right up against Johnny.

The boat disembarks from its fixed position and begins rocking slowly as water currents guide it forward. Johnny’s legs are on either side of Taeyong’s in the compact boat, gently knocking against each other while the boat turns with the river bends. Eventually, the noise of the line’s crowd is behind them until all they hear is the splashing of water. Up above them, the sun filters through the trees, covering them from the harshest rays. The two fall into a comfortable silence.

The ride takes them up and down a couple of smaller hills first. With the beginning of every hill, the boat is automatically secured to a pulley system that cranks it up the hill. The inclines push Taeyong back up against Johnny, while the slow start of the freefalls slide Taeyong down to the front of the boat. Finally, as the freefalls pick up speed, the force pushes Taeyong backwards again.

“I don’t remember this ride being so violent,” Taeyong grumbles after being thrown around for the third time.

Sounds of rushing water from behind them fills up the air but a shaking backrest informs Taeyong that Johnny is laughing. 

“It wouldn’t be so violent if this boat had one or two more people in it.”

The final hill is the tallest. On the incline, Taeyong is pushed backwards again, but this time, two arms snake their way around his waist into a secure grip. Surprised, Taeyong puts his hands over Johnny’s.

“What’s this?”

“Your seatbelt.”

Taeyong snorts, but pats Johnny’s hands in appreciation.

This time, when they’re at the apex of the hill, Taeyong stays secure against Johnny and remains so as the boat rushes down. Taeyong throws his arms up in the air, whooping. The splash at the very bottom sprays them with water from all sides, but not enough to overwhelm them.

The boat meanders through the river some more after that. Johnny has loosened his grip on Taeyong’s waist but hasn’t fully let go. Taeyong doesn’t mind. 

Here is where the line’s water gun attacks are made. After a bend, their boat floats head-on towards the onlookers, who zero in on a completely exposed Taeyong.

“Take me, instead!” Johnny yells, leaning forward to shield Taeyong from the sprays and pushing Taeyong down with him.

Giggling, Taeyong lightly jabs Johnny with his elbow. “You’re not helping one bit!”

In the end, they both end up completely drenched. Taeyong hops off the boat first and then lends a hand, heaving Johnny up. Johnny’s white tee has become nearly see-through, outlining his defined muscles underneath. Taeyong stops to collect his backpack at the ride’s entrance and throws a towel at Johnny. The latter uses it to dry his hair and his face before throwing it over his neck. The two walk back to the park’s main path.

Eventually, an obvious stomach rumbling is heard next to Taeyong.

“Pizza?” he asks. 

  
  
  
  
  


"You have something," Johnny says. He sticks his tongue out of his mouth and to the side to demonstrate.

It’s late for lunch but the park’s go-to pizza parlour is still packed with guests. By the time the two had gotten up to the front of the long line and paid for their food, they had completely dried up from their wet clothes. They’re presently seated in an indoors table, found empty by a stroke of luck. Hardly a word was spoken until now, with two stuffing their faces being the priority.

Taeyong tries to copy Johnny’s tongue move, getting some but not all of the sauce that strayed.

Johnny shakes his head, reaching over the table. He takes his thumb and casually wipes the sauce off the cheek, briefly grazing Taeyong’s lips before licking his finger.

Taeyong blinks. “You could’ve used a napkin.”

“Just trying to be environmentally conscious,” Johnny shrugs, and his attention is already directed back at his own slice as if nothing happened. 

“Dummy,” Taeyong scoffs. 

  
  
  
  
  


They lie down on a patch of grass in the park’s amphitheater. Local musicians sometimes perform here, but with nobody on stage right now, the sloping area is dotted with a few visitors. The canopy overhead provides much-needed shade from the sunlight beating down on those resting underneath.

Taeyong lies on his back with his hands clasped over his stomach. Johnny is busy collecting wildflowers and sticking them over Taeyong’s ears when Taeyong breaks the question.

“Why _aren’t_ we a couple?”

Johnny freezes his movements for a split second. He quickly recovers, though, and answers with, “we never talked about it.”

Taeyong looks at his friend kneeling next to him. “I mean, what would even change if we became a couple?”

“Nothing, if that’s what you want.”

“If that's what _I_ want?” Taeyong turns to his side to face Johnny, propping an elbow on the ground and resting his head on his palm. “What do _you_ want?”

“Nothing,” Johnny says too quickly. Then he evens his voice into a playful tone and says, “Maybe this?” He closes his eyes and pouts his lips into an exaggerated kiss.

Taeyong considers this. Pulling himself up higher off the ground, he leans in for a quick peck, square in the center of Johnny’s lips.

Johnny’s eyes fly open.

“Did that change anything?” Taeyong asks, leaning away.

Johnny dramatically falls flat on his back, covering his face with the crook of his elbows. 

“Johnny.”

“Hold on, I'm having an existential crisis.”

“What does that mean?” Hearing nothing in return, Taeyong raises his voice. “Johnny, answer me!” 

He promptly launches into a mock fight, climbing over Johnny and straddling him in the process. Johnny squeals, clearly the stronger of the two but only half-fighting as a laughing Taeyong tries to pin his arms over his head. Once Taeyong is able to see Johnny’s face again, he waits.

“Do you think we’re a couple now?” Johnny asks after some time.

Taeyong lets go of Johnny’s wrist. Johnny’s arms continue to lie above him. Taeyong then falls entirely on top of Johnny, resting his hands neatly across Johnny’s chest and lying his chin down on them. 

“I don’t know,” Taeyong says and his reverberating voice makes Johnny squirm. “What do you think?”

Johnny’s lips automatically pout. “Then I don’t know, either.”

Taeyong sighs and faces down, resting his forehead on Johnny’s chest. Johnny tucks his chin over Taeyong’s head. Some time later, a muffled voice is heard.

“I just don’t want things to change.”

“We're thinking too hard about this,” Johnny says, after a moment.

“It’s simple, really,” Johnny continues and Taeyong looks up. “Neither of us are sure if we’re a couple, right?”

Taeyong opens his mouth, only to close it again and nod silently.

“So, we're not a couple,” Johnny declares in confidence. “Case closed!” 

  
  
  
  
  


“To the race tracks!” is the first thing Yuta says when he greets them outside his carnival game stand.

He has changed out of his collared work uniform and is now wearing cargo shorts, a peach graphic tee and a baseball cap. Taeyong doesn’t remember if Yuta was wearing so many ear studs the first time they met, either. A simple silver chain around his neck and another on his wrist completed his accessories.

"How was work?" Taeyong asks, trying to make conversation as the three walk their way through the park.

Yuta deeply inhales. "It's a beautiful day, and I'm surrounded by two beautiful people. Work?" Yuta winks at Taeyong. "It was worth it."

"Oh no, did something happen?" Taeyong has witnessed enough disrespectful park guests during the short time he's around the games. Some people have awful personalities when they feel like they should've won, and they take out their frustration on the park attendants.

Yuta laughs, though. "Of course. If nothing happened, where's the fun in that? But moving on," Yuta points in front of them. "Let's see what the day brings!"

What Yuta means by the tracks is actually the go-cart experience that has dressed itself up as a miniature grand prix racing ground. That activity isn’t covered in the park’s entrance fees, but Yuta insists that he can get them in for free.

“Mark would do anything for me,” Yuta winks as if Taeyong and Johnny were in on his friends’ inside secrets. “And besides, I’ve been feeling like racing ever since y’all mentioned it!”

Johnny doesn’t bother to correct that it was Yuta who brought up race cars, to begin with. Instead, he opts for, “Are you sure you want to be absolutely creamed on the tracks?”

“Oho, acting tough are we?” Yuta grins. “Careful now, or you’ll be eating your words.”

“Wanna bet?” Johnny says. “Loser buys the winner ice cream.”

“You got yourself a deal, baby!”

The race track’s attendant greets his friend with all smiles when they reach the gate. “Hey, dude!” His smile only wavers when he sees two strangers behind Yuta.

“Three cars, Mark! One for me, and the other two for this pair of cuties. They want a taste of defeat a la Yuta today.”

The three drivers rev their engines at the starting line, wholly for show. The attendant swoops down the flag, and then they are off.

Their fighting words didn’t hold much weight, of course. As a family ride, the go-carts had a low fixed upper limit when it came to speed. There’s a height limit, but the tracks are so controlled that even those without drivers licenses could drive as long as a guardian rode with them.

Nonetheless, the drivers took the race seriously up until the finish line. It was a tight race, with each of them holding onto first place multiple times during the course. Yuta barely edges over Johnny at the very end.

"Ka-chow!" Yuta punches the air.

“Aren’t you supposed to go easy if you’re trying to flirt with us?” Taeyong asks when the three of them have parked at the front.

“I’m gonna be honest with you, Taeyong,” Yuta says, "You look freaking adorable when you’re mad.”

“That, he does,” Johnny grins. 

"I won! I won, I won, I won!" Yuta says as Taeyong's brows furrow. Yuta swings his legs over the car side and lands on his feet. He runs up to Taeyong and holds onto his hands at arms-length, spinning him around at top speed and making the latter break into a laugh, despite himself.

Taeyong's laughter is infectious, and soon the lone bystander is laughing along, too.

“Alright, dippin dots on me.”

Yuta waves a hand at Johnny. “No, I got yours covered. Paying for food, now I can still flirt with y’all that way.”

“And what, I can’t flirt with you back?” Johnny asks. Yuta blinks. “Let me treat you.”

“Wait,” Taeyong says after following the conversation. “But I'm the one who lost. Shouldn't I be paying for the both of you?”

Johnny easily drapes over Taeyong’s shoulder as the three walk out, giving his arm a light squeeze. “You know I got you.”

Yuta eyes the two and smiles to himself.

  
  
  
  
  


Johnny’s dippin dots flavor of choice is cookies ‘n cream, while Yuta chooses strawberry and Taeyong rainbow ice. As with any theme park food, the prices are ridiculous, but it’s not as if they eat like this on a daily basis. Or, not Taeyong or Johnny, anyway. Still, Johnny selects a large size when buying Taeyong’s.

“He has a sweet tooth,” Johnny remarks to Yuta over Taeyong’s incessant refusal. “It’s his Achilles heel.”

Yuta nods sagely. “Noted.”

With their hands and mouths occupied for a while, they stroll down the main path. The three are only a few steps away from another stand when Yuta has an idea.

“Alright, Renjun, you gotta capture their soul, okay? See how that guy emanates positivity and radiance, and the other guy looks like he was born from an actual star? I wanna see that in the final work. Make me proud.”

“Am I getting paid for this?”

“You sure are. In the currency of my love.”

“Whatever.” The caricature artist rolls his eyes before gesturing for Taeyong and Johnny to sit on the folding chairs in front of him.

“It’s fine, I don’t really want…” Johnny trails off.

“Not for you,” Yuta says. “For me. For when y’all leave the end of the day and I never see you again.”

Taeyong has hardly spent time with Yuta. And yet, that idea kind of makes him sad.

“Wait!” Yuta runs away from Renjun to stand behind the other two. “I want it to be a surprise, so I’m not gonna look at the canvas until the very end.”

The three eat their ice cream as the artist gets to work. Renjun briefly looks over at the couple every once in a while before returning his eyes back to the canvas. At one point, he looks back and does a double-take when his gaze travels up to Yuta. Rolling his eyes, he continues with his drawing.

“Renjun!” Yuta yells in shock when he walks around to see the final product. “Why?”

“You look like you wanted to be there,” Renjun shrugs.

Yuta sighs. “You’re not wrong.”

As Yuta stares at the canvas, the other two come over to take a look. The drawing was done simply, but adorably. The finishing touch was a dreamy Yuta captured above and in the middle of the two of them, making something of a third point to a triangle. Taeyong is impressed at the craftsmanship, especially since it was done in such a short time.

“It looks amazing.”

Renjun eyes Johnny before mumbling thank you.

“I want to pay for it,” Johnny declares.

“No you will _not_ ,” Yuta insists, and so starts the argument.

“I want to show him my appreciation!”

“He’s getting paid, didn’t you hear?”

“Your love is not enough!”

A gasp from Yuta. “Are you doubting my heart?”

Johnny stutters. “But that’s your contribution! What about mine?”

“I can pay for _all_ of us. Renjun, you can drop it off at my place after work.”

As Yuta is manhandling Johnny away from a sad Renjun, Taeyong quietly tucks a twenty dollar bill into the artist’s hands before following the other two.

  
  
  
  
  


Johnny’s not known for backing down from things. 

Having visited nearly every ride in the park, he’s come to a comfortable familiarity with even the wildest thrills. Of course, his experiences have been limited to the rides that are covered with the park’s entrance fees. There are other rides, too. Ones that require additional fees and special contractual agreements, say, related to how the park is not responsible for the rider’s life. One such ride is the skycoaster.

Soaring up above their heads, the ride is made up of a tall, metal archway. Anywhere from one to three riders at a time are strapped into a harness that is connected to a swinging cable tether. A pulley system then slowly cranks them up and away from the arch, and then they let themselves go. The freefall has riders swinging through the arch and towards the ground, like an incredibly massive, seatless swingset.

Johnny says to himself that it’s because he can’t be bothered paying extra. The park’s fees already cover more than enough for a whole day’s worth of activities, you see. And his friends have never been interested, either. So it works out for everyone.

“I’d like to book a session for two riders, please,” Taeyong says to the attendant at the booth.

“With you and who?” Johnny pauses his squabble with Yuta as he squints at the giant list of precautionary warnings on the booth’s wall, screaming in giant red.

“Not me,” Taeyong says over his shoulder. 

“This ride is amazing,” Yuta claps. “Makes me feel alive.”

Johnny’s panic is written plainly on his face. He leans over to whisper at Taeyong, “Et tu, brute?”

“Take this as a growing opportunity,” Taeyong whispers back.

“Why, you scared?” Yuta nudges Johnny’s arm.

“No,” Johnny retorts with a scoff, “I’m always up for trying new things!”

“Are you?” Yuta raises his brows.

“I am,” the actor in Johnny replies in confidence and takes a step towards Yuta, towering over him. The latter’s smirk widens.

Blessed with the luck of fictional characters, Taeyong is able to secure the session with no wait time. Yuta hops with a spirit in his step to the ride’s gate, with Johnny following begrudgingly. At Taeyong’s reassuring hand on his shoulder, Johnny turns to mope at his friend.

“Couldn’t you have at least joined us?”

Taeyong tuts at him. “Trust me, you guys need this.”

Before riders are allowed to step into the main archway area, they are given specialized safety instructions by a couple of attendants. Johnny bids Taeyong a tearful farewell before joining Yuta inside.

“And you gotta loop the strap over, like so, before clamping onto the metal rings in the middle of your vest.”

“How old are you?” Johnny asks the attendant who looks all too young and all too eager for this job.

“Old enough to kick you out if I cared to, _sir_ ,” the attendant smiles sweetly. “I’d like to take you to an altitude of 150 feet, but it’s your call if you’d like to go up all the way to heaven today. Now please, pay attention.”

“His name’s Haechan,” Yuta tells Johnny. “Isn’t he the cutest?”

Once the formalities are done, loose articles removed, and another equally untrustworthy attendant by the name of Jaemin double-checks their harnesses, they walk up under the main archway. Below stands a crane, folded up on itself so that the two riders and attendants can step on. The crane then slowly lifts itself up to the halfway mark.

“Who’s letting go of the lock?” Haechan asks while starting directly Yuta. “They gotta stand on the left.”

“I am,” Johnny pokes his head into Haechan’s line of sight. 

“Oh yeah?” Yuta’s eyes sparkle. “Look who’s being brave now!”

“Jokes on you, man. I’ve always been brave.”

Haechan steadily stares at Johnny. "Right." The attendant proceeds to give a Look at his partner.

“Turn around,” Jaemin says in between loud chewing of gum as he attaches the clasps from the bungee cord to their vests, and then another clasp to tie the two riders side by side. “Good enough,” he finishes, popping a bubble between his tongue and the inside of his cheek.

With the riders strapped to the cord and maneuvered into horizontal positions parallel to the ground, the crane with the attendants move back down and rolls off to the side. The pulley starts cranking the riders up diagonally, keeping them horizontal as they’re taken up in the air.

“Wait, it’s _still_ going up higher?” Johnny’s unable to completely hide the fear in his voice now.

“It’s scary, right?” Yuta asks.

Johnny snorts. “No, I didn’t say that.”

“I think it’s scary. Scary, and _awesome_ ,” Yuta breathes.

“Mhmm, definitely.”

The two finally reach the apex, with the entire world below them and nothing but a thin rope keeping them up.

“What the _hell_ ,” Johnny laughs deliriously.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Johnny’s breathing harder now, a string of curse words escaping his mouth with him having little control over it. The lock is gripped tightly, making an imprint in the palm of his hand. They’ve been up there for a good minute now, and he still can’t find it in himself to pull themselves free.

“Can you imagine?” Yuta interrupts, his voice calm, “If this was our last moments on earth-”

“Why would you _say_ that?”

“-and you’ll never be heard from again?”

“Oh, god.”

“What would you want to say?” Yuta asks, gingerly looping his arm through Johnny’s. Johnny grips Yuta’s arm tight. “That one thing you just can’t take to your grave, shout it out loud as you pull the lock, okay?”

Johnny’s still panting, but this gives him something else to think about. “No,” he shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I need to say it in person.”

Yuta turns his head in surprise. “You swear?”

“If we survive, then, yeah.”

“That’s the attitude I’m looking for!” Yuta laughs, jostling the pair’s rope and catalyzing another flurry of curse words from Johnny. “Hear that universe? Our stories aren’t done yet!”

“Yeah!” Johnny’s voice cracks as he yells. “I’m too young to die!”

“Now let’s fly, baby!”

With a silent prayer, Johnny pulls the lock. The two are suspended in midair for a fraction of a second, and then scream like banshees on their way down in a freefall. The rope gains tension as they reach the ground, and then swings them back up the other way to almost the same height that they began with. The swinging turns them every which way and rope’s loose projection swishes them to the sides. The ride is unpredictable, and Johnny feels lightheaded from the continued exhalation of air from his lungs. He coughs as he gasps, and then transforms the coughs to laughter as he joins Yuta’s whoops and shouts. 

Yuta was right. The ride is scary, but magical, exhilarating. 

As their swinging heights reduce and Johnny catches his bearings, he looks for a small figure below. Finding him, he shouts Taeyong’s name, who waves back with one hand while filming them with another.

“You gonna tell him, right?” Yuta asks.

Johnny’s ears turn a faint pink. “Tell him what?”

“Don’t play with me, Johnny,” Yuta lightly shoves him, sending them rotating in midair. “You promised, remember?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come on, I called it the second I saw y’all.”

Johnny sighs. “Is it obvious?”  
  
“As obvious as day.”

After a swing, Johnny sighs again. “I’ll tell him one day.”

“Tell him by the end of the day today,” Yuta says to Johnny’s loud rejections, “or I’m gonna swoop in and take one of you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“It’s really a pity,” Yuta shakes his head. “You two are adorable separately. But you’re even more adorable together.”

“Naturally.”

“If there was only some way I could get a package deal.”

Johnny snorts. “What are we, produce?”

“What do you think?” Yuta glances over at Johnny, wind pushing hair across his cheeks and in front of his eyes. “About sharing?”

Johnny answers with a frown. “He’s not mine to share. He’s not anybody’s.”

“Right answer.”

“And I don’t know how he’d feel about it.” After some silence, he continues. “And besides, I don’t even know how he feels about,” he vaguely gestures, “this kind of stuff.” 

“Stuff like love?”

“Something like that.”

The swings of the two are nearly at ground-level. From the instructions earlier, Yuta knows to reach out and hold onto the giant pole that one of the attendants brings up on one end. The grip has to be strong, and his forearms flex as he brings the weight of the two to a slow standstill over the crane. The attendants step onto the crane again and crank it up so that they can bring the riders down again.

“Let’s take this one step at a time, then,” Yuta says as the attendants unclasp the cords from their vests.

“What’s step one?”

“To get you to fall madly in love with me,” Yuta bats his eyes, making Johnny laugh while getting Jaemin to finally show some interest in his customers.

The two make their way back to the gates.

“You have a lot of confidence in yourself."

“Do you think the confidence is misplaced?” Yuta pulls his vest over his head and runs a hand through his hair, taming it a more manageable style before putting his cap on again. He then leans against the gate with his elbows perched on either side, waiting for a response.

“We’ll see,” Johnny finally says. 

  
  
  
  
  


“The kids area?”

“You can’t knock it ‘till you try it!” says Yuta. 

“Believe me, I’ve tried it, and I’m too big,” Johnny groans. “I’d have to pull a Houdini to fit into those seats.”

Yuta looks behind him with a thumbs up. “I believe in you!” He glances at Taeyong, who is surprised at the next plan but is happy to skip along. “And you, I’m not gonna let you be alone anymore.”

Taeyong turns his head away from Yuta, his reaction out of sight. He points to a sign. “Are we authorized personnel?”

“You are when you’re with me!” Yuta grins.

Johnny’s pretty sure that’s not how it works. The path that they take hardly has any others walking alongside them, since it was a gated street meant for emergencies and service vehicles. Acquaintances of park employees probably don’t fall into this category. But this was also the fastest path from where they were previously to the area themed for the younger park goers, so he relents.

He walks a step behind the others, his eyes training on the two more than on the surroundings he passes by. They are walking side by side at first, hands to their side as Taeyong asks animatedly about the new cartoon installment and Yuta is absorbing every word like it’s the most important thing in the world. 

Eventually, Yuta makes a hook with his arm closest to Taeyong. He looks expectantly at the other, but doesn’t insist. Unlike Yuta’s interactions with Johnny, when it’s Taeyong, Yuta moves with hestiance, a softness that has Taeyong leaning in. Taeyong pauses for a second before looping his own arm through. Johnny catches the unmistakable glow in Yuta’s profile.

It was a silly ultimatum that Yuta gave him. Johnny doesn’t see it as a serious threat. Even if Yuta ends up asking Taeyong out, and even if Taeyong says yes, what difference would that make from all the other relationships Taeyong’s had in the past? He’s always had time for Johnny. And besides, Yuta lives a whole two hours away from Taeyong. Johnny laughs to himself for even worrying. Boyfriends come and go, but best friends are forever. So why would Johnny ever want to give up one for the other?

Taeyong’s loud gasp reverts Johnny’s self-hypnosis back to the present.

“This is it!”

They’ve reached the entrance to the kids area, complete with a giant yellow pyrotechnic dinosaur making up the centerpiece.

“It’s so _cute_ ,” Taeyong breathes. “Wait, let’s take a photo here first.” He looks back at Johnny and that’s enough for Johnny to understand.

Taeyong makes funny poses while Johnny comments with a string of “beautifuls” and “perfects” as he takes the photos in front of the colorful sculpture. Taeyong then motions for Johnny to come into the shot, and they proceed to take goofy selcas together.

“Here, let me take some of y’all!” Yuta, who has been observing from the side motions for their phones. 

“Or how about you join us?” Taeyong asks, much to Yuta’s glee.

Yuta stands next to Johnny and smoothly puts an arm around Johnny’s shoulder and his chin on his shoulder. Johnny scoffs, gently butting heads with Yuta.

“Why,” Yuta grins, “would you rather I stand on the other side?”

To which Johnny snakes his own hand around Yuta’s waist, firmly gripping him in place.

“Won’t you two ever stop fighting?” Taeyong says. “It’s like you guys are crushing on each other.”

Yuta laughs out loud while Johnny sputters. Taeyong waves both of them away. “This is a happy place and I need you guys to be happy.” Taeyong is positively in his element here and after a few clicks of the camera, he’s ready for the next activity. He turns to Yuta and asks, “Where do we write the letters?”

“Follow me!” Yuta points towards a building that mimics a prehistoric cave. He sticks out a hand, waiting for Taeyong to hold, and is hardly surprised when he gets Johnny’s, instead.

“I don’t like him,” Johnny pointedly says to Taeyong as the three walk. Yuta wildly swings their arms between them, a pleased smile on his face. “I’m only looking out for you.”

“Of course, you are,” Taeyong pats Johnny’s back.

The cave’s first hall is set up with a letter-writing station for kids. The idea is for kids to fall into the imaginary world of time travel and dinosaurs that can read. Once kids write their letters talking about their own lives in the current time, they then roll up the letters and feed them into a pneumatic tube that magically transports them to the dinosaurs. The cave’s later halls have big displays of more cartoon dinosaurs, posed as if they’re cooking or coloring books or playing ball, representing how the kids’ letters have reached the past. It’s a strange take on pen pals and cross-cultural sharing.

“What exactly is this supposed to teach the kids?” Johnny wonders out loud when they reach the writing station.

“This is an amusement park, not a museum,” Yuta snorts. “Not everything has to be a learning experience.”

“I think,” Taeyong says, a crayon in hand tapping his cheek. “This gives kids a chance to see their own world and get excited over the everyday things. And maybe feel grateful, too.”

“That was _beautiful_.”

“Are you crying?” Johnny asks Yuta, alarmed.

Sniffling, Yuta looks at Johnny. "Do you know how lucky you are of your everyday things?"

"Of course I do," Johnny carefully says, still eyeing Yuta in concern.

“You,” Yuta points an accusatory finger at Johnny. “You’re not grateful of your everyday things if it was standing in front of you!”

“What do you know?” Johnny says angrily. “You don’t know me! I’m totally grateful of my everyday things! I _love_ my everyday things!”

“Oh yeah? Then why aren’t _you_ crying?”

“I’m crying on the inside! My heart aches every moment I’m around them!”

“Are you guys… flirting?” Taeyong looks between the two of them, who have closed the gap as their shouting match progressed, faces now inches away from each other.

Johnny’s eyes widen. “Of course not! He-”

“It’s alright,” Taeyong interrupts. “Just keep it G-rated, okay? There are children around.” He promptly turns back to write his letter, before saying, “Can you guys step back? My letter is for the dinosaurs’ eyes, only.”

With the letter safely rolled up with a ribbon and sent to its destination, Taeyong turns to see a Yuta trying his best to pacify a moping Johnny in the far end of the cave. Yuta is talking in a low, soothing voice while stroking circles on Johnny’s arm. When they notice Taeyong is done, Johnny briefly holds Yuta’s hand before pushing it away and makes a beeline for Taeyong. Yuta follows shortly behind.

Johnny takes a deep breath. “It’s important that you know that I wasn’t trying to flirt with Yuta.”

Taeyong cocks his head. “And why is that important for me to know?”

“Because,” Johnny says, somewhat exasperated. “I wasn’t flirting, okay? And you know, I just wanna be honest with you.”

“Mhmm.”

“The tension is killing me,” Yuta holds his head in his hands. 

Taeyong scoffs. “I can say the same.” When Johnny looks like he’s about to pout again, Taeyong puts his arms around Johnny's, laughing. “I’m kidding! I see no tension at all. Zero, nada, zilch. Now are we ready for the ride?”

  
  
  
  
  


While the three are in line, Yuta leans against the other side of the railing, facing him. Taeyong is facing away from them, looking ahead at the kiddy coaster and eager to jump on. Yuta stares at Johnny with a hint of a smile, with the other making sure to look everywhere but at Yuta.

“These cars sit two side by side.”

Johnny reacts with a “whatever.”

“I’ll ride solo,” Yuta says, with a voice less playful than usual. He ducks his head to catch Johnny’s expression. “Is that cool?”

And Johnny’s heart breaks a little. Yuta’s a flirt, but a sensitive flirt. He knows when to drive and when to put on the breaks based on the other person’s comfort zone. It’s not as if Johnny had openly refused Yuta’s advances earlier - on the contrary, Johnny had pushed Yuta forward with a verbal hint of interest. Because Johnny genuinely likes Yuta, and maybe in another universe he’d want to take them a step further. But having Taeyong call them out, even if they weren’t actually doing anything, had made Johnny feel awfully guilty, and he doesn’t even know why.

Johnny decides that maybe having a label to relationships helps, sometimes.

“No,” Johnny says. “It’s not cool. I want you to sit next to Taeyong.”

Yuta is dumbstruck. “Are you serious?” Then, quieter, “I won’t fall in love with him, okay? You have my word.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Johnny lowers his voice. “It’s Taeyong we’re talking about here.”

"Touché," Yuta holds his chin. "But I can still try. For you."

Johnny shakes his head. 

Yuta's a sweetheart, and he makes Taeyong laugh. His own feelings aside, what more can Johnny ask for? Meanwhile, he gets to keep his friendship unsoiled with Taeyong, gets to still hang out and talk and cuddle like friends do. Nothing would change. Isn't that what Taeyong wants, anyway?

He feels a poke on his cheek. 

"Hey," Yuta pokes him again. He had walked up to Johnny while the other was unresponsive. "You good?"

Annoyed at his thoughts interrupted, Johnny wraps a grip around Yuta's wrist and twists his arm behind Yuta's back, inadvertently pulling him in flush against his chest. Yuta is taken by surprise, but his head tilted up and his mischievous glint in his eyes tells Johnny that he doesn’t mind it at all, and, oh, what is this, he’s kind of (very) pretty from this angle, kind of (very) kissable, and they’re kind of (very) close right now.

And then Johnny breaks from the spell. He lets go of Yuta’s hand as if it burns, and Yuta takes a slow step back in reluctance.

“So, yeah,” Johnny coughs. “You’ll sit with Taeyong.”

“Wow. It’s nice how you two think you can make my decision for me.”

Both Yuta and Johnny whip around to see Taeyong staring at them, hands on his hips. The line has moved further along with a considerable gap between them now, and the other two quickly walk up to fill the distance.

“What decision?” Johnny asks casually, leaning against the railing as if to appear unworried.

“Don’t pretend you weren’t talking behind my back,” Taeyong glares. “I heard everything. And you know what? I don’t choose either of you.”

Johnny’s jaw drops. 

“Don’t give me that face,” Taeyong pinches the bridge of his nose. “Have you seen those seats? It’d be a miracle if there’s enough room for your legs even if you sat alone.”

“Right,” Yuta exhales, a relief shared with Johnny. “Because we were just deciding who to sit together.” 

Yuta gives an imperceptible wink at Johnny, who responds with a small smile.

Just as Taeyong predicts, Johnny sits alone. But so does Yuta and Taeyong, each of them in one car right behind one another. And as Johnny predicts, the ride is hell on his knees. It’s a miniature roller coaster, and one of the few kids rides that doesn’t have a maximum height restriction. But after finally squishing himself into a barely comfortable position and strapping the over-the-waist seatbelt meant for two, Johnny wishes he sat this one out. 

Once the ride starts, though, the three forget their cramped cars. Taeyong at the front throws his hands up in the air as they go down the first tiny hill, sparking a domino effect on Yuta and Johnny behind him. They gasp in awe at the moving scenes around them as the ride transports them through the age of the dinosaur. Brightly colored moving props showcase the story of a dinosaur and a little boy who go on a great adventure back in time. So, obviously not accurate at all to actual history, but it feels like a dream from simpler times. And so, for those few minutes, they all become kids again.

  
  
  
  
  


“There’s nothing else over here, though.” 

They’re strolling down a pathway that Taeyong and the gang normally walk blindly through. Taeyong squints at the pathway ahead of them. There are small buildings - gift shops, cafes, restaurants, and the like. Nothing here is terribly appealing to their eye, since these were stores with the theme park price hike but could easily be bought outside. Other than the one restroom, Taeyong doesn’t remember ever stopping along this route.

“Trust me. Have I ever led you wrong?” 

“We’ve been hanging out with you for exactly three hours,” Taeyong fixedly looks at Yuta.

“So I ask again,” Yuta asks with a hand on his chest. “Have I let you down yet?”

Taeyong sighs and shakes his head. 

Yuta soon stops in front of a hardly popular, unassuming little building. Outside, the pastel yellow painted brownstone desperately tries to hide its poor condition with brighter images of colorful wrapped sweets. The double glass door, also painted yellow, has two bricks lying on the ground to keep them propped open. The store’s sign is straightforward and in all-caps, with a rather generic name: CANDY.

“After you,” Yuta bows next to the door, motioning inside. Taeyong wants to stay cautious as he steps inside, but the wafting smell of warm sugar convinces him to melt his tough shell immediately.

“And you, as well,” Yuta cocks his head at Johnny, with a different kind of smile reserved for secrets. Johnny, too, fails to keep his expression serious after that smile.

“Welcome one, welcome all! My name is Jungwoo! May I interest you in any samples today?” A boy who looks and sounds as sweet as sugar is standing behind the counter, wearing a starch white apron. He motions at the glass display on the counter in sweeping fashion.

“Jungwoo, good to see you!” Yuta leans his elbows against the counter. He jerks his head at Johnny and Taeyong, who are busy looking through the variously colored salt water taffys on display. “These are my special guests. Do me a favor and show them your magic, won’t you?” 

“Certainly!” Jungwoo claps his hands. “Come right around to the kitchen!”

“Do you think this is safe?” Johnny whispers at Taeyong. “I don’t want the headlines to read, ‘Stranger Danger: Two Guys Tempted By Sweets Killed in the Back of a Candy Shop at a Theme Park.’” 

Taeyong slaps his arm and then all but drags him to follow Jungwoo and Yuta through the swinging door.

As if the mouth-watering smell wasn’t strong enough in the customer-facing area of the store, the strength doubles when they step into the kitchen. The area is small, with the necessary restaurant-grade appliances on one end and a giant set of shelves on the other, filled with an assortment of colorful, individually wrapped taffys in jars.

“Salt water taffys are not very hard to make,” Jungwoo makes friendly conversation as he turns on a stove and neatly folds back his sleeves to get to work. “They just need love. Love and patience.”

Taeyong is holding onto each word, eyes wide and eagerly trailing Jungwoo’s movements around the kitchen. 

Seeing Taeyong’s interest, Jungwoo steps back, showcasing the lineup of flavoring and food coloring. “Would you like to choose what we’ll be making today?”

Taeyong immediately looks at Johnny and Yuta, who at the same time, say, “whatever you want,” and “up to you, baby,” respectively.

Taeyong thinks. “How about caramel apple?”

“Excellent selection!” Jungwoo nods in approval. “We’ll need two pots, then. One for the caramel layer, and one for the apple filling.” 

“Can I help you?” Taeyong asks.

Jungwoo’s eyes light up. “Of course!” 

The two end up with two distinctly colored, aromatic batches of a thick syrup. After letting the syrup cool in two baking trays, they become more solid and moldable.

"Like play-doh!" Jungwoo says as he picks up one of the molds. "This is my favorite part."

Taeyong copies Jungwoo carefully, and prys the mold from the tray and holds it in his hands. The mold is squishy, but not wet. 

"Would you like to try?" Jungwoo asks Johnny as he points at his own mold. "Just wash up over there and then the fun can begin!"

They're given a brief demonstration first. Jungwoo firmly stretches and folds the mold over itself again and again. Within a few minutes, the dark brown jelly becomes lighter and more opaque.

"How do we know it's done?" Johnny asks Jungwoo as he diligently works his taffy. 

"The trick is-"

"Ouch!" Johnny drops the mold on the tray. "Hand cramped up."

"Let me see," Yuta gingerly holds Johnny's hand with both of his, and Johnny can't help but to show his surprise. With his thumbs, Yuta presses into the palm, putting slight pressure on different areas. He looks up to gauge Johnny's reaction, eliciting an "ahh" from the other.

"You'll be fine," Yuta mutters with his head down, still attentively massaging his hand. He then looks at the other two and then further down the kitchen. "Here, let's get out of the way for now."

Johnny allows himself to be led, his hand safely carried in Yuta's.

Seeing where they end up, Jungwoo motions, “Please, help yourselves to whatever is on the shelves! We always have plenty of stock. They need to be thrown after a few days, anyway.” He laughs quietly. “I don’t even know why I make so much of them.”

Twenty minutes later, the three step back into the outdoors with Taeyong’s backpack at max capacity, teeming with as many taffys as he could fit in there. The sun is setting, and with it, some of the harsh rays have dissipated. Still, there’s enough light in the air to make them wince as their eyes adjust.

“You really didn’t need to buy some for me,” Yuta laughs as he lifts his own bag.

“Don’t be silly,” Taeyong says seriously. “Can you mail over more next month? We can do this on a regular basis. Here’s my address.”

“You’re,” Yuta stares at Taeyong, thinking of what to say, “ _amazing_.”

Taeyong blinks at the intensity, then mutters an offhand, “thanks.”

Yuta looks over Taeyong’s shoulder and mouths a “sorry” at Johnny as Taeyong is busy entering his information in Yuta’s phone. Johnny smiles back, waving off the apology. If it’s with Taeyong, falling in love is inevitable. And if it’s Yuta doing the falling, then maybe Johnny is okay with that.

  
  
  
  
  


With the long line at the next coaster not looking very promising, the group resorts to a nearby indoor arcade to wait out the crowd. It’s got the usual games that accept arcade tokens and spit out winning tickets, which people can exchange for cheap prizes. On top of that, a couple of claw machines line up in one corner, varying from stuffed animals to candy to outdated tech.

“Please don’t kick the machinery,” a bored voice drones behind them after Johnny has been at it with one of the claw machines for quite some time. The three turn to see an attendant with an armful of rolled tickets, having paused to relay his rehearsed line.

“Shh, let it go,” Taeyong fondly pats Johnny’s back.

“This game is rigged!” Johnny complains.

“Really,” the attendant asks sarcastically. “I didn’t know. Whatever can we do.”

“Jisung, hey buddy!” Yuta greets him. “This man here wants that mp3 player. Can you help us out?”

“The mp3 player?” The attendant, Jisung, looks inside the machine and then sizes Johnny up. “You don’t look _that_ old.”

“Excuse me?” Johnny’s voice raises, and Jisung is momentarily startled. “Is this how you talk to your customers? I’d like to see your manager.”

Jisung sighs very loudly before shuffling his rolls to one arm and touching his ear-piece. “Alpha one to Beta two. We have a code green by the claw machines.” He listens to the reply, annoyed. “But I called Alpha one first!” Another pause, and then an exasperated sigh, “Fine, Beta two to Alpha one. Now get over here before this guy starts crying.”

“This isn’t gonna go anywhere, I’ll tell you that right now,” Yuta tells Johnny.

“Why’s that?” Johnny asks.

Because, soon enough, another attendant hardly any older and with even more attitude than the first saunters towards them, hands in his pockets. 

“Hello! My name is Chenle, and I’m the manager,” he stresses the word, looking pointedly at Jisung, who snorts, “of this establishment. Now what can I do for you guys?”

“Chenle, my boy,” Yuta drawls, and Chenle rolls his eyes. “Do your old man a favor, will you? My friend dropped enough money to buy that prize. Can’t you take pity on us?” He ends with puppy eyes.

“And what, he didn’t win, so he wants to cheat his way into winning?” Chenle asks, amused.

“I don’t want to cheat,” Johnny huffs. “I just want what’s rightfully mine. This game just cheated from _me_.”

“Sir,” Chenle smiles cutely up at Johnny. “We have a policy here. And that policy is that the claw machine is always right.”

Johnny presses his thumbs to his temples. “And my money?”

“Surely money well-spent towards your priceless experience here at our wonderful arcade.” 

“Chenle, please?” Yuta asks, pouting. “For me?”

Scrunching up his nose, Chenle finally caves in, but not without compromise. “Alright. I’ll give you your money’s worth in arcade tokens. Jisung?”

“ _Arcade_ _tokens?_ ” Johnny stutters. “What am I supposed to do with those?”

“Play some _real_ games,” Jisung emphasizes as he shoves a plastic cup full of shiny metal coins coated in fake gold.

Johnny starts, “Wait-”

“Thank you, boys!” Yuta cuts. “Life savers, I owe you!” Then he murmurs into Johnny’s ear, “Take what you got. This is way better than what I expected, believe me.”

The arcade games that give people a lot of tickets are basically gambling machines. Instead, they opt for the games that win fewer tickets, but are more enjoyable to play. Taeyong and Yuta get especially into skee ball, and since they have more than enough coins, they each end up playing the game a dozen times.

“There’s a knack to the throw,” Taeyong demonstrates. “See, you have to flick your wrist while aiming so it doesn’t just bounce off the back.” He rolls the small metal ball down the alley, which jumps up, flying straight into the corner slot cylinder marked 5000. This earns him a whole five tickets. 

In the next lane, Yuta marvels at the result. “I don’t know how you do it. Especially with Johnny being a dead weight behind you like that.”

Johnny, who had been leaning with an arm folded over Taeyong’s shoulder, looks up indignantly. “Excuse you, but I’m Taeyong’s lucky charm.”

“Here, Yuta, I can show you,” Taeyong moves out of Johnny’s reach and the latter nearly loses his balance, much to Yuta’s amusement. 

His laughter is short-lived, though, because Taeyong walks right behind Yuta and stops there. With his left hand barely floating over Yuta’s left waist, Taeyong brings his right hand around and caresses Yuta’s hand, acting like a puppeteer. Over Yuta’s shoulder, Taeyong murmurs, “Are you ready?”

Yuta swallows, and can only nod.

Taeyong gently puts pressure on Yuta’s back to bend down and move his arm to pick up the next ball from the slot. Yuta can feel the heat emanating from Taeyong as his chest is right up against his back, flushed against each other. He’s thankful Taeyong can’t feel his own heartbeat. 

“Now, take a step back with your left leg and bend your knees slightly,” Taeyong’s breath is now right up against Yuta’s ear as the former sticks his head forward, concentrating on the aim. Yuta hopes his shivers can be passed off for the chill from the air conditioning. His right arm is basically slack, and Taeyong has no problem molding it as he likes.

“Feel how your arm moves, and the force I’m giving it,” Taeyong says as he swings Yuta’s right arm back, and involuntarily squeezes Yuta’s waist with his left hand. He swings it forward again, and makes the flicking motion with his wrist that makes Yuta’s wrist do the same. The ball still in Yuta’s hand, Taeyong pauses. “Here’s where you want to let go, okay?”

“Mhmm!” Yuta says in a pitch too high.

“Okay, for real this time,” Taeyong swings Yuta’s arm back and then forward, before letting go of Yuta, eagerly peering over at the result in front of them. His confusion on the missing ball that was supposed to be traveling down the lane is immediately answered with a crash from behind them.

“You... let go way too early,” Taeyong says. They all turn around to stare at the ball now rolling away, after causing a very obvious dent at the base of a machine behind them.

Taeyong suddenly snorts, and then starts laughing out loud. The other two exchange nervous glances before joining along, slowly, and then genuinely. It was quite a ridiculous attempt at skee ball, after all.

"You were _recording_ this?" Yuta spins towards Johnny.

"It was cute!" Johnny says between giggles, putting his phone away.

"Gimme that," Yuta shoots an arm behind Johnny's waist to pry the phone out of his back pocket, but Johnny's twists and turns is no match for him. Yuta ends up backing Johnny into a shooting game and Johnny has no intention of budging. Instead, Johnny's eyes dare for Yuta to come closer, so Yuta's forced to call defeat.

"You know what," Taeyong taps his chin. “Maybe I should've lent my lucky charm to Yuta.”

Johnny gasps. “You'd just give me away like that?”

“I did say _lend_ , didn’t I?”

“Or let’s just say skee ball isn’t my thing,” Yuta says, waving it off. “Anyone up for bike racing?”

As their arcade adventure goes on, Yuta's come to realize that his position can't be next to Johnny, not if that Johnny isn’t next to Taeyong. And he doesn’t want to be with Taeyong either, no matter how much Johnny pesters him, not if Johnny’s not right there next to him. 

He thinks he understands why Johnny refuses to act on his emotions with Yuta. As if Johnny’s feelings towards Taeyong aren’t already painfully evident in his actions, his brief talks with Yuta have said enough. Johnny isn’t in an exclusive relationship with Taeyong, but he’s led himself to believe that showing interest in someone else may as well be cheating. 

Yuta catches Johnny’s glimpses of interest towards him, but Johnny quashes it each time with the reminder that he already gave his heart away. And instead, Johnny choses to help matchmake Yuta with Taeyong to give his best friend yet another reason to smile. Which pains Yuta, because Johnny loves and loves and loves Taeyong, and Taeyong is a walking angel who treats Johnny with all the care and concern in the world. But neither asks for anything in return. 

Yuta doesn’t pity the two, though. Despite being in such a standoff where true emotions are tucked away into the furthest reaches of their heart, their kind of love is not to be pitied. Because unrequited love was the most powerful love of all, the most selfish love of all, because it only belongs to one person, and nobody can take that love away from them. So Yuta stays quiet and doesn't spill the beans to the other party. 

“Time to choose our prizes!” Taeyong sing-songs, pulling Yuta away by hand to the front of the arcade. Johnny follows closely behind. 

Their total ticket count is an embarrassingly low amount, thanks to most of the tokens being spent on goofing off. They decide to split the loot individually, so each of them have an even lower number of tickets to spend. Still, Taeyong insists that they do some serious deliberation before making their selections. 

Yuta squats so that he’s eye-level with the glass display holding the lower-tier prizes. Tubs of hard candy, little plastic animals and cars, tops, slinkys, and bouncy balls lined the shelves. 

“Can you pull out that entire tub?” Yuta asks the attendant behind the counter. He points to a tub of colorful erasers. Jisung slides the glass door open on his side and wordlessly places the tub on the counter.

Rubbing his hands, Yuta digs in. The erasers aren’t really for practical use - these are the cheap kind, the ones that only do a half-decent job at erasing pencil marks, and leave colored residue behind on the paper at that. But Yuta’s not in it for the practical needs. He’s barely touched a pencil in years. It’s for the aesthetics. 

Finally, he makes his selection, and pulls three differently shaped erasers from the collection: a chubby whale, a cartoon frog head, and a purple heart. 

“Cute,” he hears and looks over to see Taeyong facing him, his elbow perched on the counter and spinning an airplane keychain around his finger.

“Right?” Yuta says, “I have a whole collection at home.”

Taeyong clicks his tongue. “Not the erasers. You.”

Yuta’s stomach does a somersault. His eyes flicker over to Johnny standing on the other side of Taeyong.

“Why?” Taeyong follows Yuta’s line of sight. “Would you only accept it from Johnny?” 

Yuta and Johnny both do a double-take. 

“No, of course not!” Yuta shakes his head. “I’d accept it from both of you.”

Taeyong nods. “Good.”

  
  
  
  
  


"Why do _so_ many rides only seat two?" Taeyong mopes.

The line to the wild mouse coaster has shortened, now that the sun has gone down and park visitors with small kids have started heading back home. It’s well into the night now, but that doesn’t put a damper on the crowd and the bustling noise around them. The park is still busy, with the sounds of tinkling carnival songs now having a darker stage lit up by blinking lights around rides and attractions. The coaster has also turned on its track lights, shadowed only when the coaster's cars momentarily fly over them. 

"It's alright! I can sit alone," Yuta says.

"What? No, let me sit alone," Johnny kicks his leg up in the air, resting it on the other side of the line barricade. "This ride's cars can’t handle me."

"You sure do use your height as an excuse a lot," Yuta glares at Johnny.

"You know what? Both of you are getting on my nerves, so I'm gonna sit alone," Taeyong folds his arms. "And I'm not taking no for an answer." 

But that doesn't stop the other two from alternating between whining and buttering up Taeyong in an attempt to change his mind. Taeyong doesn't budge, though, and come their turn, he hops into the front row's seat nearest to the entrance.

"Well?" Taeyong asks, seatbelt secured and looking up at the two still standing. 

"Fine," Johnny stretches the word and lumbers into the backseat. Yuta follows, making sure to be careful in his movements to stay in his area.

"Let's take a picture!" Taeyong pulls his phone up and turns on the self-cam mode. "Oh, I'm sorry, are we going to a funeral?"

With loud sighs, the two close the gap between themselves until their shoulders are touching. Johnny smiles fakely and Yuta throws up a v-sign.

"No, that's not it," Taeyong frowns. "Put your arm over his shoulder."

Taeyong doesn't specify who, so they both wrestle for the top spot.

"Okay, on 3! 1, 2 ,3, cheese!" Taeyong rapidly clicks his phone a dozen times before bringing it down to his lap. He checks the result and smiles at himself. "Cheese, get it? Because this is the wild mouse coaster. Heh."

Just as he puts his phone away, their car shoots forward, and all three of them grip the handrails for dear life. 

This kind of ride doesn't seem scary from the spectator’s point of view. It's a mostly flat, smooth-flowing metal coaster with mild dips and speeds, and even the theme is rather cutesy and innocent. But the key is the height that it's set at, and the ridiculously tight turns that makes people feel like they're about to fly off the tracks. The illusion is even more pronounced now that it’s nighttime. With nothing between the tracks and the ground five floors below is lit up, riders fear they’d be plunging into a never ending abyss.

At the first turn, Yuta slams into Johnny’s side, squishing the latter. At the second, it’s Yuta’s turn to be squished by the larger body as the car makes another bend. Meanwhile, Taeyong all alone in the front seat slides from one end of the car to the other. Try as they might, their knuckle-white grips on the handrails are no match for the lateral G-forces that push them against each other. They decide to give up trying on the third turn, and follow Taeyong’s cue to throw their arms up in the air and scream in delight. 

“Wasn’t that awesome?” Taeyong asks as they step out of the car and walk back into the main pathway.

“It was _painful_ ,” Yuta shakes his arm, grimacing. “I’m gonna wake up tomorrow with bruises.”

Concerned, Taeyong places himself next to Yuta, inspecting his arm and softly rubbing it to get the blood to flow.

“And me? What about me?” Johnny says on Taeyong’s other side, vying for Taeyong’s attention. “I didn’t get out of this scott-free, either.”

“Please, my weight barely made a dent on you. Meanwhile, you were enjoying throwing yourself on me,” Yuta goes back to Taeyong with wide eyes. “You should’ve seen his face! I really thought I was gonna die on that mouse.”

“I was getting whiplash back there, and he didn’t even care!” 

“Don’t you dare bring up your height again.”

“Can I help it that tall people are just prone to more pain?”

“There he goes.”

“You guys,” Taeyong looks between the two of them. “I was literally right there. You guys had fun, didn’t you?”

Johnny shrugs with an, “ehh” while Yuta goes, “debatable.”

“Both of you are terrible liars.”

The response to that is a stomach grumbling loud enough to be heard over the noise around them.

“Dinner on me,” Yuta laughs. “I’ll get y’all into the worker’s canteen. The main restaurants are gonna be packed by this point.”

  
  
  
  
  


The entrance to the worker’s canteen is inside the restricted area because, well, it’s restricted.

But that doesn’t stop Yuta from proudly marching in with the two guests. It’s not as if the area has any real security, anyway. The hall has high ceilings and lit in bright fluorescent white. The feel reminds Taeyong of his elementary school cafeteria, as does the price of the meals.

“Wings for only two dollars?!” Johnny exclaims when they stop at the first of several food court-like counters. “They’re ripping us off out there with the same menu!”

“Don’t feel jealous, they still pay us below minimum wage,” an attendant sighs behind them. “And our benefits are a joke.”

“‘Sup, Mark!” Yuta high-fives him. “Y’all done with dinner?”

“I just finished,” Mark pats his stomach. “But the others headed out earlier. Those kids can’t get drunk here, you know,” he ends with a snort.

“Why?” Johnny reads the menu above the counter. “There’s booze here, too.”

“Uh,” Mark scratches his head. “Legalities and such.”

Yuta answers Johnny’s confusion. “They’re underage, dude.”

“Wait,” Johnny furrows his brows at Yuta. “How old are you?”

“I’m 25, you asshole.”

“Oh, we’re the same age,” Johnny exhales in relief and turns to Taeyong. “We’re safe.”

Taeyong raises a brow. “Did we do anything to be in the danger zone?”

“I mean, no,” Johnny laughs loudly to cover his panic, “It’s just, hanging out with minors means we’re responsible for them, right? What if something happened?”

Taeyong gives a deadpan look at Johnny while pointing to the counter. “I’m gonna order my dinner now. You’re free to join.” He turns on his heel and marches over. Yuta sticks his tongue out at Johnny before following Taeyong.

“That was a legit excuse, wasn’t it?” Johnny asks, to nobody in particular.

“I feel you, man,” Mark mechanically pats Johnny’s back. “Babysitting is one hell of a job.”

With three trays stacked with food, they settle down on an empty table.

“So, you’re Yuta’s roommate?” Taeyong asks, chewing on a salad leaf.

“Yeah, with one of the other guys,” Mark happily says. 

_The cute one_ , Yuta mouths at Johnny next to him. 

But Johnny’s met a million park attendants today and can’t remember which one Yuta’s talking about.

“We’d have needed more roommates to pay for the rent, but,” Mark noisily slurps on his juice, and plays with the straw. The friction of the plastic against plastic makes a squeaky sound. Johnny stares at the guy in front of him, but Mark is totally unfazed. “We have Yuta, so it’s all good.”

“Why’s that?” Johnny asks. “Does the park pay him more or something?”

“No, it’s because of his other jobs!” Mark uses his hands to make his point and nearly topples over the juice. “That’s why he treats the other guys all the time, but like, Yuta never _sleeps_.”

Johnny makes a grimace and looks at Yuta. So he really isn’t kidding when he says he takes care of the other attendants with love. But still, not sleeping? “Dude, why?”

Yuta shrugs, grinning. “What can I say, gotta keep moving.”

“You should take care of yourself,” Taeyong frowns. “Or you’re gonna burn out.”

Yuta leans forward against the table towards Taeyong. “Life goes by fast, baby. You wouldn’t wanna live to the very end of a long life, only to think about all the what-if’s, do you?”

Taeyong’s eyes widens before he brings a very big spoonful of cake into his mouth.

“Anyway,” Yuta leans back again. “That’s what I keep telling Mark here. He keeps bottling up his feelings waiting for some genie to pry him open. But I’ve been telling him, you gotta make the move now. Wait too long, and it’ll be time to shut down the rides, turn off the lights, and close the park. And the what-if’s will be all you have left,” he ends with a vague sadness in his voice.

Mark frowns. “You’ve never used that metaphor before. But I know, okay? I’m just,” he sighs in exasperation, “weighing all my options, still.”

As Mark voices out his own concerns with his crush, Taeyong studies Yuta. The guy has ended up to be far more complex than what Taeyong originally pegged him as. That isn’t to say his fun self is just a facade - he’s still very much a playful puppy who doesn’t know the extent of his own wagging tail’s power. And he’s still full of that spontaneous, chaotic energy that grows into worry in Taeyong’s heart. But at the same time, he’s serious, and motivated, and responsible, and driven to do exactly what he wants to do. That last point is why Taeyong can’t begin to understand why both Yuta and Johnny are pretending to be oblivious to their liking for each other.

Johnny looks at his phone. “We have time for one more ride before we gotta head back,” he looks at Taeyong. “Your choice.”

“Already?” Yuta sits up. “You don’t wanna see the fireworks?”

“We have a long drive back. I’d rather not fall asleep and careen off a cliff.”

“Y’all aren’t staying the night?”

Johnny shrugs. “We normally book a hotel when we come in a larger group. But with just us two, I don’t know,” Johnny looks at Taeyong. “We figure we can just drive back today.”

“Ah.”

There’s some silent deliberation in a few heads. In the end, they decide to revert the topic of conversation into something more mundane, because it’s easier to ignore the hard emotions than to face them head on. They finish their food, put away their trays, and push in their chairs to leave.

“Aren’t you coming with us?” Johnny asks Mark, who’s still playing with his straw.

“Me?” Mark points to himself. “I mean, yeah, I guess I can come.”

Johnny nods his head at the doors. “Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  


Their final ride is nothing more than a carousel way up in the air. It’s a simple ride. Riders are securely strapped side by side in two’s on large, swinging chairs that are positioned in a circle. The contraption takes the circle upwards, and then spins horizontally once it reaches the apex, not too quickly but fast enough to cause a thrill.

Taeyong’s always kept this ride to be one of the last at the park, to be done after it gets dark. There’s something so calming about being up there after a long day of being out in the sun. It’s a time to collect his thoughts and think in the quiet that the darkness provided way up above, away from all the noise down below. Taeyong always pairs himself up with Johnny for this ride, but today, Taeyong decides on another partner.

“But only if it’s okay with you,” Taeyong eyes Johnny carefully. Yuta and Mark are up further ahead, having a chat with the ride’s attendant.

“Why wouldn’t it be? I’ve been asking you to sit next to him all day!” Johnny laughs.

“And why is that?”

“Because,” Johnny pulls at the arm’s hem of Taeyong’s tee. “I think he’ll make you happy.”

“What about you?”

Johnny continues to fuss around with Taeyong’s clothes, smoothing out the creases. “What do you mean, what about me?”

“Who makes you happy?”

“Of course, it’s you.”

Taeyong waves his hand away. “No, you know what I’m asking.”

“Yep.”

“I mean,” Taeyong gently punches Johnny’s arm. “Not in a friendly way, but, you know.”

“Mhmm.”

Taeyong groans, exasperated. “Fine! Who else?”

“What do you mean?”

At this time, the next batch of people in line are getting on the ride. Yuta and Mark wave at them to follow them into the gated area. 

“You’re being very difficult today, Johnny,” Taeyong firmly places a hand on Johnny’s chest and pushes. “I’ll talk to you after.”

“I love you, too!” Johnny blows an air kiss before sauntering ahead of him.

The attendant uses a clicker to count off the riders as they enter the gate. He puts an arm out when he sees Johnny and Taeyong about to walk through.

“Whoa, there! I’m sorry, you guys, but I think the couple seats are all full.”

“Don’t worry,” Johnny points at the seated riders. “Our other halves are in there.”

“Jeno!” Mark yells from his seat. “They’re the ones we were talking about!”

“Why were they talking about us?” Johnny mumbles.

Jeno’s face transforms into clarity before a smile blooms. “Right this way! It’s a beautiful night for romance!”

“That _brat_ ,” Johnny books it through the gate. 

Taeyong pauses, surprised at the suddenness. He’s also about to go in when Jeno speaks up again.

“I’ve always wished this ride seated three together.”

“What?” Taeyong frowns at the attendant, who’s still cheerfully smiling.

“Different people love differently, you see.”

“What?” Taeyong repeats, even more confused now at the two unconnected pieces of information.

Jeno sighs in content, staring up at the sky. Then he looks back at Taeyong and extends an arm to show the way. “Enjoy your ride!”

Inside the gated area, Taeyong kicks off his flip flops to the side before looking for Yuta. It doesn’t take long, because a familiar figure is standing in front of him in serious conversation. Yuta’s taken off his cap and has it clasped to a belt loop. When Yuta sees Taeyong walking over, he immediately jerks his head up. Johnny gets the message and goes to find his spot next to Mark before Taeyong could come near. 

“What was that?” Taeyong asks as he hops onto the seat next to Yuta. Even at a stopped position, the ride is high enough that Taeyong can swing his legs back and forth without touching the ground. He pulls the overhead restraint from above him down over his chest, and latches it close with his seat.

“Oh you know, the usual,” Yuta says, copying Taeyong’s swinging legs.

The right starts slowly, traveling upwards as it gains rotational momentum. 

“I’ve known Johnny for a while,” Taeong says. “For a long time, actually.”

Yuta turns to look at Taeyong, waiting.

“He dated a lot in the beginning, when I first met him. After a while, he kind of just stopped. Said everyone’s too boring, or too loud, or too this or that. He hasn’t really shown any interest in anyone, really. Until today.”

It’s Taeyong’s turn to look at Yuta now, and the latter immediately straightens up and stares ahead. The ride is gaining in speed now, and they’re well above the ground and still increasing in height. Yuta’s bangs shift in the breeze, partially obscuring his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Johnny like this,” Taeyong continues. “Maybe that’s why it took me a while to pick it up. But you know what? It wasn’t just me not paying attention. This game you two are playing? Hiding how you feel, acting as if there’s nothing deeper. That’s not gonna end well for either of you.”

They’re so far up by this point that the sounds of the park below have reduced to a muffled quiet. The wind has also picked up, and through its noise Taeyong barely realizes that Yuta is talking.

“It’s funny you talk about how Johnny hasn’t shown anyone interest. Why do you think that is?”

“I don’t know,” Taeyong says. “He’s gotten pickier, I guess.”

“Isn’t that strange? That you come into his life, and after that, he finds nobody else worth his while?” 

Taeyong’s laugh is forced. “Are you saying I have something to do with it?”  
  


“I didn’t want to be the one to tell you,” Yuta pauses. 

“Tell me what? Yuta, tell me _what_?”

“It’s not my place. You need to hear it from him.”

After some silence, “We’ve talked about this before. And he came to the conclusion that we’re better off as friends.”

“Huh.” Yuta looks over at Taeyong now, tilting his head. “And what’s _your_ input during this talk?”

“That things should just stay the way they are…” Taeyong trails off. He shakes his head. “But it doesn’t matter what I’d say. He can always voice his own thoughts if that’s how he feels. And he’s never said that. So.”

“But see, it _does_ matter what you say. Because he feels how you feel. You’ve known him for all these years and yet,” Yuta laughs faintly. “The last thing he’d want to do is to get in the way of what _you_ want.” 

The ride has reached its peak.

A moment later, Taeyong mumbles. “This wasn’t supposed to be the conversation topic.”

“I know,” Yuta sighs. “And I shouldn’t have gone there. I should’ve stayed in my own lane.”

“Exactly,” Taeyong kicks his leg sideways at Yuta’s legs, resulting in a ‘hey!’ “Your lane is with Johnny, and you’re veering to, like, off to some other lane.”

“Johnny doesn’t want to be in my lane. He’s in yours already.”

“Why can’t the lane hold you, too?”

There is silence for a while. The ride is on its descent now, still up there but reducing in rotating speed. Eventually, Yuta speaks up again. “What do you mean by that?”

Taeyong’s not sure what he means. But his words are flowing before his brain has a chance to register them. “I mean if Johnny and I want to walk together, and Johnny and _you_ want to walk together, why not just make the sidewalk wider?”

“I mean, I get the analogy, but how does that translate to, you know,” Yuta waves at the darkness in front of him. “The real world?”

“I don’t _know_ , Yuta. I don’t have the answers to everything right now.”

Yuta grins to himself. “Then can you say how you feel?”

“About?”

“You and Johnny. Me and Johnny.”

“I’ve already told you, I’m on board with you and Johnny. But me and Johnny?” Taeyong laughs. “I’m sorry, it’s not that I trust you, but I know Johnny. Let’s see what he has to say.”

Yuta laughs along. “Whatever you say, boss.”

They’re almost at ground level again, and with it come the cacophony of the late night park music. But at this point, the noise of people have diminished considerably, with only some time before the fireworks and the park’s closing.

“Hey, Yuta?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you include you and me in your question earlier?”

“What? Oh, ahem,” Yuta starts coughing rather violently. “Oh man, I think I need water. When’s this ride gonna stop, anyway?”

Taeyong leans over to look at Yuta in the face. “Why? Do you not like me?”

“Ha! Me? I mean,” Yuta laughs, desperately trying to look anywhere else other than at Taeyong.

Taeyong slowly settles back in his seat, offended.

It hardly takes for a second after the ride comes to a full stop that Yuta unclasps his seatbelt and makes a run for it to the other guys.

Once Taeyong finds his flip flops and puts them on, he joins the rest of them outside.

  
  
  
  
  


“So, how was it, not sitting with me for once?” Johnny asks. 

Mark had decided to stay back with Jeno to help him close up. The three of them make their way towards the park exit along with a majority of the park guests. The traffic to leave the parking lot is going to be a pain if they end up at the tail end of the crowd, but that doesn’t make Johnny walk any faster. 

Taeyong points. “Yuta says he doesn’t like me.”

“The hell?” Johnny rounds up in front of Yuta, butting foreheads with him. “You want me to beat him up for you, Taeyong?”

“That’s not what I said!” Yuta brings his arms up in front of him, trying to use his forearms as a shield. “I said… I said… you!” He pushes Johnny just as the latter lowers his stance, making him take a step back. “You like Taeyong!”

“That’s the best you got?” Johnny snorts, then turns back around to continue walking. “Nice going, genius. Taeyong already knows that.”

“No he doesn’t. That’s not what he told me,” Yuta raises his chin in defense.

Johnny stares perplexed at Taeyong. “Why would you say that? To make me say I love you again? That’s _my_ kind of behavior,” Johnny tuts. “I’m disappointed in you.”

“That’s not why,” Taeyong smacks Johnny’s arm. “Yuta said, well. He said you really do love me.”

“That’s literally what I say all the time. I don’t get how this is newsworthy.”

“Hey, hey,” Taeyong rounds up in front of Johnny this time, with his hands on his shoulders. “Answer me properly this time. Is there anything you want to be changed, between the two of us?”

“Is there anything you want?” Johnny asks, intently observing Taeyong’s face.

“Aha, I _told_ you! There, right there!” Yuta shouts, clapping in victory.

Taeyong tips his head up to take a deep breath before looking back at Johnny again, who’s now mildly amused at Yuta’s reaction. “I want everything you want for us, Johnny. Now, what do you want?”

Johnny licks his lips and stares at the ground. “I want everything we already have.”

Yuta’s about to revolt. Thankfully, Johnny goes on.

“But I’ve been thinking it might be nice to call ourselves something other than friends.”

Taeyong’s silent. “And that would make you happy?”

“Very much. But only if you’re good with it,” he adds.

“Johnny,” Taeyong sighs.

“You don’t like it? It’s fine! I’m not a big fan of fancy relationship titles, either.”

“No. I’m happy, too. Very happy,” Taeyong says and Johnny’s face is suddenly brighter than all the colorful lights dancing around them. “But you’re a dummy, Johnny. Why did I have to pry this out of you like this?”

“Because you said you didn’t want us to change.”

“Dummy.” Taeyong takes Johnny’s hands and weaves his fingers between his own. “See? Nothing changed at all.”

“Stop it, y’all are gonna make me cry,” Yuta dabs at his eyes.

Taeyong scrunches his nose. “Hey Johnny? I give you permission to beat him up now.”

As Johnny is chasing Yuta around the near-empty park’s pathway amid shouts and laughter, the sound of distant explosions direct all three to pause and to look up. 

Yuta motions for them to climb the ladder of the nearby water reservoir, not exactly out of bounds, but a questionable action. Up at the top, they’re able to see the fireworks in clear view. Yuta lends a hand to Johnny, who then helps Taeyong up so the three can sit side by side on the sloping roof. Firey showers of pinks and blues and yellows light up the sky, alternating in simple patterns of comets and falling leaves and glitter. The fireworks aren’t particularly ornate or expensive by any means, but the moment is beautiful, nonetheless. 

“Hey,” Yuta says as three pairs of eyes are focused on the exploding stars above. He swallows, trying to ignore the violent thudding in his chest. “Y’all are free to stay another day, at my place. But only if you’re interested.” 

Johnny looks to his side. “What do you think, Taeyong?"

Taeyong nudges Johnny. "What do _you_ think?"

"Oh, being able to sleep immediately sounds amazing. I'm tired and my feet hurt."

"Mhmm. And what do you think about us staying with _Yuta_?"

Yuta looks between the other two, wide-eyed.

Johnny is alarmed. "Why do you ask?" He gives Taeyong's hand a squeeze.

"Johnny, I _know_ ," Taeyong's voice is soothing. "I was there with you the whole day. Why didn't you tell me?"

Johnny's eyes trickle down to Taeyong's hand within his. "Because I was afraid to let you go."

"Silly. Do you think I would've just gone, leaving behind not one, but two people who stole my heart?"

Taeyong shifts his gaze to Yuta, who ducks behind Johnny's shoulder, biting his lips from a smile.

"You… like Yuta?" Johnny couldn't help but to be overjoyed.

"Of course," Taeyong laughs. "From the moment we first met him." Taeyong peeks over Johnny to look at Yuta, warm and loving. "And I know you like me, too. Don't lie to me anymore, mister."

"I do, I do, I do!"

Yuta giggles in the most adorable way and that practically makes Taeyong lose all of his composure. He leans across Johnny's lap and lands a soft kiss on top of Yuta's nose. Yuta grips Johnny's sleeve from the other side and burrows his face in it. 

"I like Yuta's charm," Taeyong says, smiling. "And I like his confidence. But most of all, I like how he loves."

Johnny turns and fondly looks down on Yuta, who tilts his head up at him. "Me too."

Yuta's jaw hangs open. "Was that two confessions in a row?"

"Maybe," Johnny pretends to deliberate.

"Say it again, please!" Yuta eagerly looks at Taeyong, wearing his heart out.

"Oh no, there are two of them now," Taeyong laughs, but without malice. He shows his other hand palm up as he reaches out across Johnny. "I like you, Yuta."

Yuta swoops in with his own hand and halts, just before slowing down his movements. He runs his fingers across Taeyong's palm and then gently takes his hand in his. Yuta's grip is strong but careful not to squeeze too hard. With his hands now in each of the others', Taeyong feels whole.

"And you?" Yuta asks Johnny.

"Do you really need me to say it?" Johnny takes Yuta's other hand into his own. "I like you!"

Satisfied, Yuta rests his chin on Johnny's shoulder. "I like both of you very much, and I like you two together even more."

Johnny plays with Yuta's hand as he wonders aloud. "How are we gonna make this distance work? Even if we don't leave today, Taeyong and I will have to go back one day."

"We can make it work." Yuta's voice carries a hint of sleepiness, and Taeyong yawns in his stead. "As long as I'm in your hearts, it's not a very big distance."

Johnny groans. "Is being cheesy a full-time job for you?"

"Only around you two," Yuta mumbles, now half-asleep.

"It's a cute cheesy," Taeyong winks at Johnny. The latter grins, and then drops his head onto Taeyong's shoulder.

Taeyong leans to catch both of their faces, lit up by the glow of the colors painting the night sky. It is a different kind of feeling, Taeyong thinks. It’s different, but nice. Taeyong can get used to this feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuta has never thought of himself as being lucky. 

That’s not to say he doesn’t believe in luck. Life’s thrown him some curveballs that he neither asks for nor deserves. And he’s also very grateful for the privilege he has, which is certainly an effect of luck. He has a healthy, able body that lets him stay active and the opportunity to work not one, but multiple jobs to let him live freely. A luck like that? In this country and in this society? Less likely than you think.

But when it comes to the other things, he’s never been so lucky. So it’s this scene here, of two of the most beautiful boys in the world, dragging their tired feet out of the car, but wearing smiles that outshine the moon as they walk towards him, that makes Yuta rethink if he has the lucky gene in him, after all.

Yuta stands outside his apartment building on the stairwell next to the third floor, waving down below as his keys jingle in his hands. 

“Thanks again, for letting us stay the night.”

“Please, no formalities here!”

Yuta throws on a smile before turning around to busy himself with the door. The two boys are simply too ethereal for him to maintain his poise.

There’s Johnny, as wide and as enveloping as the sky. A guy like him absorbs you in into all he does. He doesn’t even need to be near for you to feel his warmth, with his electrifying energy spanning a radius around him. It was the one that captured Yuta from the moment they first met. Out here, in the darkness of the night, Yuta has to do all he can to not physically gravitate towards the sleepy, gentle giant.

And there’s Taeyong, with the depth and feeling of all the stars put together. One whose mere presence brings a smile to Yuta’s face, one who’s so brilliant and so beautiful that you can’t look at him directly, but around him to see all the light he emanates. He’s vast, and he’s varied, and he’s all over the place but he’s also right here, both of them are, an arm’s length away and Yuta wants to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming.

“Help yourselves to anything that’s in the kitchen,” Yuta says as they all make their way inside. “I’ll fetch some towels and spare clothes.”

Ten minutes later, Yuta’s rummaging around the closet for extra blankets when he hears the bathroom door open.

“Whoever’s next, your turn!”

When Yuta glances over, he has to do a double-take. Taeyong’s smiling at him, with the steam from the shower smoking up from behind him and dancing amid the room’s light. Wet strands of hair fall straight down over his forehead, with water droplets pooling onto the shoulders of Yuta’s own grey tee. A trace of pink creeps up on Taeyong’s skin from the shirt’s v-neck collar. Black sweatpants finish the ensemble, a little short on Taeyong’s ankles. Overall, not the best fit. But Taeyong looks absolutely _magical_.

“Stop staring!” Taeyong shakes his head purposefully, laughing as water sprays onto Yuta’s face.

Instead of flinching, Yuta drops the spare pillow he has in his hands and holds out his arms, his eyes closed, signaling he’s ready for more. Taeyong laughs again, and Yuta sort of decides right then to make it his life goal to keep listening to that sweet sound. Yuta opens his eyes and stands up.

“Let’s get you something to drink.” 

Taeyong holds Yuta’s shoulders from the back, shuffling his steps as the latter leads them to the kitchen. To Yuta’s surprise, Taeyong seems to be a night owl. After a long day under the sun, he is feeling even more energetic despite the lateness of the evening. 

“You have shorts I can borrow?” Johnny fights to keep his eyes open as they pass him in the hall, a towel thrown over his shoulder. His sleepy face is terribly endearing, and Yuta musters all of his self-control not to bop his nose.

“Left side of the second drawer,” Yuta says, pointing to his room.

Once the two of them make their way into the kitchen, Taeyong lets go of Yuta’s shoulders and leans against the counter.

“We’ve got,” Yuta opens the fridge, “water, milk, and beer.”

“How about something sweeter?”

“Hold on, I remember seeing a can of orange soda somewhere.”

As Yuta sticks his head into the fridge, moving containers about, he feels a presence close to him. He glances over when he feels drops of water fall on him, dampening his shirt. 

“You’re gonna get a cold like that,” Yuta props a hand square on Taeyong’s shoulder to push him away.

Taeyong grabs Yuta’s hand before he could take it back. Still holding on, Taeyong tilts his head to look into the fridge, and pulls out a bottle of beer with his free hand before gently pulling Yuta until Taeyong could nudge the fridge door close with a foot.

“I said,” Taeyong gently maneuvers them so that he’s flush against the fridge door and Yuta’s facing him. Taeyong lets go of Yuta’s hand, only to hook a finger into the hem of Yuta’s own sweatpants and pull him closer. He leans his head into Yuta’s ear. His breath is warm, and his freshly washed skin fire-hot. Yuta shivers. “I want something sweeter.”

“Hot chocolate?” Yuta asks.

Taeyong stills, confused. He then pulls his head back to look at Yuta, an expression of mild irritation turning into amusement. And then, the sound of an angel’s laughter again, subdued this time. But it’s more than enough to take Yuta’s breath away. Taeyong wordlessly looks at Yuta for a few seconds more, studying him carefully. And then he lets go.

“Fine with me.”

Taeyong steps away, letting Yuta get the milk. He then begins opening the cupboards to look for the mugs and other ingredients. Once Yuta’s face is back inside the privacy of the fridge, he lets his facade drop and his shoulders fall. He stays that way for a while, taking deep breaths and letting the cool air calm his burning face. His heart is about to beat right out of his chest, and he hopes to god Taeyong couldn’t hear it earlier.

Yuta maneuvers around Taeyong in the kitchen, careful not to bump into him as the latter continues to throw curious glances at him. Soon, a saucepan is boiling on the stove.

“Whose are those?” Taeyong has moved the mugs from the front of a narrow shelf aside, and nods at some cute, animal-themed mugs in the back.

“My roommates’,” Yuta says, pausing his stirring of the milk. “Well, it _is_ theirs, technically. They were gifts from me. But they aren’t super crazy about them. They said how they’re not kids anymore.” He ends with a laugh.

“Must be a long night out for them, huh?” Taeyong asks as he gingerly pulls out two of the mugs. One is shaped like a puppy, and another with the face of a lion. Both have ears that stick out at the top and snouts that protrude slightly on one side. He places them on the counter before peering into the cupboard again. “Which one do you use?”

“Oh, any one’s fine.”

“Come on,” Taeyong looks at Yuta and nods towards the shelf. “Pick your mug of the day.”

Yuta takes a step forward, but Taeyong doesn’t look like he’s going to budge from where he stands directly in front of the shelf, still facing Yuta. With caution, Yuta stretches his arm as far as he can reach without touching Taeyong. He finally grabs hold of a random mug closest to him and sets it next to the others. All the while, Taeyong shakes his head, smiling to himself.

“Dude, are you scared of Taeyong or something?”

“ _No_ ,” Yuta’s scoff dies in his throat as he turns towards the third voice.

Johnny has walked into the kitchen with a towel over his head. Unlike Taeyong, his hair is nearly dry. But also unlike Taeyong, he decides to remain shirtless even after his shower, with only a pair of shorts completing the ensemble, shorts that ride up quite a bit farther on his legs than they do on Yuta’s. So Yuta suddenly becomes very interested in the milk he’s stirring. 

“For someone who’s big at the flirting game, when it comes down to it, Yuta seems shy, doesn’t he?” Taeyong slides next to Yuta, gently bumping shoulders with him. “Why? Is this not what you wanted?” 

When Yuta glances at Taeyong, the latter’s eyes are wide, genuine with its questions. Taeyong is playing with the hem of Yuta’s shirt sleeve, but otherwise keeps some distance between the two of them now. Yuta understands the meaning behind Taeyong’s advances. He also understands that Taeyong honestly thinks Yuta wanted this night to go in a certain direction, and that Taeyong doesn’t judge him for it. But Taeyong is wrong about what Yuta wants. 

That’s one difference between Taeyong and himself, Yuta thinks. Where Taeyong has been in past relationships where the parties had different approaches to attraction, Yuta has not. It makes Yuta feel grateful, to see that Taeyong was simply going to follow along wherever Yuta wanted to go, if not for himself, then for Yuta. At the same time, it also brings a sharp pain to his heart. Johnny had told Yuta that Taeyong might not feel that kind of love, but Yuta vows to love Taeyong in ways that he _does_ feel. Because, and this may be Yuta’s melodramatic voice talking after only getting to know him for a day but Yuta stands by it, Taeyong deserves the world. 

“I want what you want,” Yuta finally says, motioning at the saucepan before looking back at Taeyong. 

This time, Taeyong wrinkles his nose in the most adorable way when he smiles, and Yuta wonders how any hot chocolate can taste sweet after that.

“What’s that?” Johnny nods at the stove as he sweeps up a bag on the counter. He takes the bag’s place, hopping up to sit and brings his head down to look into the pan, inhaling the scent with a blissful expression. This guy doesn’t have a clue about what’s been happening in this kitchen previously, and that allows him to confidently invade Yuta’s personal visual bubble.

“You,” Yuta makes an offhand motion at Johnny’s bare chest. “Go wear a shirt. It’s unhygienic.”

“I literally just showered.” Johnny straightens back up on the counter and begins popping mini marshmallows one after another into his mouth, kicking his legs like a happy child.

“Respect your host’s wishes,” Yuta frowns.

“Or what?”

“Or you’ll face the consequences.” Picking up a can of whipped cream, Yuta holds the spray nozzle with his finger and threateningly hovers it in front of Johnny. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wanna bet?” 

Yuta doesn’t mean to actually spray the whipped cream. But something about Johnny’s smirk afterwards silently challenges Yuta to follow through. And follow through, he does. 

Taeyong is there to turn off the stove while the rest of the kitchen falls into madness. Johnny bounds off the counter and lands on his feet, trying to get a hold on Yuta’s wrist to prevent the onslaught of attacks. But Yuta’s too nimble for Johnny. He skirts around the other, laughing as Johnny’s lunges do little to the steady stream of whipped cream. Yuta is able to keep himself clean up until the very end. 

Eventually, Yuta’s backed up against a counter. But his trusty threat in a can could act as a defense, too. He sticks it out in front of him, waiting. Johnny stands a safe distance away while inspecting the damage. His torso, his arms, his hair, nothing has been left unscathed. Off to the side, Taeyong licks some cream off his forearm, an entertained casualty in the sidelines. Letting out a loud sigh, Johnny shakes his head before looking up. With the weapon still poised in front of him, Yuta rattles the can. It’s clearly almost empty, but this is a game of bluff.

And Johnny calls the bluff. 

“What? No, wait-” Yuta stutters, wide-eyed, as open arms and a chest coated in a complete mess approach him. 

“There are no winners in a war of whipped cream,” Johnny says as he brings Yuta in a giant hug, enveloping a shrieking Yuta with his entire being. He brings his chest up right against Yuta’s. He runs his arms across Yuta’s back and through his hair. And for good measure, he brings his face down to rub against Yuta’s, cheek to cheek to transfer whatever fate he got. 

“Get off!” Yuta finally manages to bring his arms up in between the two of them.

Johnny takes a step back, but has a pleased smile as he marvels at his work. Yuta decides to focus on his own body so he can ignore the one right in front of him. Even though Yuta’s fully clothed, Johnny somehow managed to get some damage into places under his shirt. Yuta peels his collar from his back, grimacing as he feels the stickiness in between cloth and skin. Still avoiding looking at Johnny’s entire physical presence, Yuta grumbles something unintelligible.

“Hey, you’re not the one who has to take a shower twice tonight,” Johnny tilts his head trying to make eye-contact with Yuta.

Taeyong walks up and casually runs a finger across Yuta’s neck, cranking up Yuta’s heart rate again. Holding the scoop of cream, Taeyong dabs it on Johnny’s nose. “Serves you right.”

“Look at this mess!” Yuta raises his hand to wave around, deliberately looking elsewhere in the kitchen. “All because you didn’t wear a shirt.”

“Yuta, look at _me_.”

Pulling himself together, Yuta does what he’s told. But not without putting on a mask of complete apathy.

“Do you see my body? Well, you can’t see it very well _now_ , but,” Johnny has the audacity to rub his hands across his torso while flexing, an attempt that lands the smeared cream within the crevices of his abs and outlining his pecs. “I work hard on it. See?”

It takes all of Yuta’s concentration to not break into a sweat and manages to spit out a, “So?”

“So,” Johnny stops flexing and pouts. “I wanna show it off a little when I can, okay?”

A cute Johnny, Yuta can deal with. Yuta reduces the gap between the two of them, standing on his tiptoes and lifting his chin up just a bit to bop noses with Johnny, taking some of the cream onto Yuta’s nose. Johnny momentarily gapes before shutting his mouth. Yuta hears cooing from his side, and the tips of Johnny’s ears turn pinker at Taeyong’s voice. But his sad face is gone, replaced by a softly smiling, shy one, and that, Yuta deems, is a success. “Okay. Now go take a shower.”

“You first. I can wait.”

“Or we can just shower at the same time. But hold on,” Yuta turns around and pours the hot chocolate into the three mugs. “Drink this before you go. It’s gonna get cold.”

When Yuta turns back around with a mug in each hand for the other two, he freezes at their expressions. Taeyong is alternating between Johnny and Yuta, his face wholly concerned. Johnny is simply terrified as he stares at the two mugs.

“I mean, I’d rather shower alone.”

“Oh my god,” Yuta relieves a panicked laugh. “I was saying that because this apartment has two bathrooms.”

“ _Oh._ ” And like that, Johnny’s anxiety is lifted, and placed squarely onto Yuta. Johnny points at the puppy mug on Yuta’s left hand. “I’ll have that one, please.”

The three make their way to the apartment’s balcony, with Yuta leading the herd. The area isn’t enough to fit more than two folding chairs, but a third chair snuck its way in, maxing out the floor capacity. There are a few plus points to this apartment, in Yuta’s eyes - one, is that he gets his own room, and two, this view right here.

With the apartment complex on the edge of a suburb in the rural areas, spread out in front of them is land that’s nearly pitch dark. It’s so dark, in fact, that the sky greets them with several brightly blinking clusters of stars. Yuta sits on one of the chairs. From the open door, there’s enough light to see Johnny take his seat in the third chair, the one easiest to squeeze into. It’s late at night, so the heat from the day has cooled down to a comfortable warm. With the start of summer comes the nostalgic noise of the cicadas. Yuta’s about to take a sip of his drink when the balcony lights turn on.

He whips his head around. “Turn it off! You’ll attract the bugs!”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Taeyong grins, still on the other side of the doorway.

“Taeyong, please! Don’t you remember? I’m already bait as it is.”

“Is that so?” Taeyong mercifully turns the lights back off before stepping into the balcony. He has to perform a bit of gymnastics to get to his chair in the middle, climbing over from the back and hopping onto the seat, itself, before propping down while holding a sloshing mug full of liquid. Once settled, he asks conversationally, “What’s this bait hungry for?”

“For what you two have,” Yuta blurts out before he could stop himself. Both the guys still, and Yuta laughs as he looks down at his mug, playing it off as a joke. “Just kidding.”

“Yuta,” Johnny’s voice is soothing, and Yuta almost hates himself for needing to be coddled. Johnny rests a hand on Taeyong’s knee. “Even _we_ don’t have what the other has. Taeyong loves in his own way, and I in mine.” 

Taeyong shifts his mug to faintly poke at Johnny’s hand, and then turns to Yuta with a knowing look. “That’s the thing about any relationship, isn’t it? It’s experienced in different ways by each person in it.”

“I guess.” Yuta shrugs. “I just meant to say that I don’t want to add something new, you know.”

“Yuta, I’m upset,” Taeyong transfers his mug again, now leaning over to loop his arm through Yuta’s. “You never asked me what _I_ want. Or Johnny,” he adds, motioning his mug. “By the way, did you know how much he hated my past boyfriends?”

“They were all terrible human beings,” Johnny solemnly nods his head.

Taeyong half laughs. “You should’ve seen him, Yuta. He smack talked every last one of them, and to their faces, too. He used to throw me these elaborate parties after each breakup.”

Yuta grins, riding a sudden high from the sound of Taeyong’s laughter. “And you never got the idea that it was because he was jealous? Because of his big, fat crush on you?”

Taeyong unloops himself to slap Yuta’s arm. He then leans back against Yuta again, making himself comfortable. “Anyway. I’ve never seen Johnny warm up to someone who’s been so openly interested in me. Not until today.”

“Look,” Johnny says. “I see how happy you make Taeyong. You’re a good person, Yuta. Why wouldn’t we want something new, if that something is you?”

The chirps of the cicadas increase in fervor, filling up the silence in the air. As confident as Yuta portrays himself, he kind of wishes for certain truths to be told out loud, for his own sanity's sake.

“So, if I can get this straight,” Yuta looks at Taeyong. “You like me, because Johnny likes me?”

“Excuse me, I have autonomy, too,” Taeyong grips Yuta’s arm within his own. “I like you for _you_ , Yuta. For all the things Yuta about you, for the things nobody else can replace.”

“Ah,” Yuta’s glad they’re sitting facing outward, so that nobody has to see the shit-eating grin on his face. “And you,” he directs the question at Johnny, “do you like me for those reasons, too?”

“I mean, I also think you’re pretty or whatever,” Johnny shrugs, suddenly focused on squinting into the scenery in front of them.

Taeyong coos again. “Oh, Johnny’s getting shy!”

“You know what?” Johnny gulps down the rest of his hot chocolate, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before leaping up. “I’m gonna take that shower now.”

“Aww, how cute! Johnny’s in love!” Taeyong singsongs as Johnny flees the balcony.

“So,” Yuta begins when the two are alone. Taeyong looks up. “I should probably wash up, too.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Taeyong tightens his grip around Yuta, aggressively cuddling his cheek into the other’s shoulder.

Yuta lets out a puff of air, a smile. “Am I not sticky?”

“Very sticky,” Taeyong sighs in content, resting his empty mug on his lap as he leans in further. “Stick just like that until Johnny’s back. And then I’ll let you go.”

The two sit just like that for some time. The hot chocolate in Yuta’s mug has long gone cold, but he’s gotten his dose of sugar from elsewhere. 

“Hey, Taeyong?” He lightly shakes his arm, waking up the one who has dozed off.

“Hmm,” Taeyong hums, still half-asleep.

“About earlier. Well, both times earlier,” There’s still something eating at Yuta. He doesn’t know if he can voice it out just yet, but the knot in his throat is refusing to budge otherwise. He swallows hard. “That time with you first, and then that, um, incident, with Johnny.”

Taeyong shifts, silent.

“I just don’t want anything that you guys don’t want. And I just need y’all to know that.”

Taeyong sits up straight now, and rotates the mug in his hands. “I know you’re being careful. What happened with Johnny, that was just some classic miscommunication,” he looks at Yuta. “But I’ll relay your wishes to him, if that makes you feel better.”

Yuta exhales and nods.

“As for me, what makes you think you know what I want?”

“Oh.” It’s Yuta’s turn to go silent. “I guess I don’t.”

Taeyong reaches over to squeeze Yuta’s hand. “Thank you for being considerate. We’re still learning about each other, aren’t we?”

Yuta nods. “It’s early. But I don’t care how long it takes. I want to know everything about you.”

Taeyong wrinkles his nose, but smiles. “I’ll make sure you’ll always know what I want.”

Yuta turns over his hand so he can weave his fingers through Taeyong’s. “And I’ll ask before making assumptions again.”

Taeyong clasps their hands together in a grasp as he pecks a kiss on his cheek, sending a surge of warmth through Yuta’s body. “That’s all I need.”

It isn’t long after that Johnny replaces Yuta, as the latter heads for the shower. 

When Yuta finally steps out of the bathroom, the two have relocated from the balcony to his room. Here, they’ve managed to squeeze themselves into Yuta’s double bed, snuggled close while leaning against the headrest and giggling over a video on a phone. When the two hear the door opening, their heads perk up, and Yuta swears he sees entire galaxies twinkling in their eyes. He feels that force of attraction all over again, as if he belongs in their universe. 

But maybe he's just exhausted from the day's events, emotionally more than physically, but the view triggers something in him. 

And then that nagging fear rises up, and what if he joins that universe and he self-destructs, or worse, destroys them, and maybe none of this was a good idea and they can just be friends, Yuta could probably live with that, he thinks, or at least get by like he’s always been because when Yuta loves, he loves far too deeply and it’s always been too much for the other person and now there are _two_ of them, so, yeah, he’s just gonna be a thorn at their side and he should probably put an end to this right now-

“Can we push your bed?” Taeyong asks. He points to the two sets of pillows and blankets on the floor that Yuta had neatly prepped earlier that night. “There’s not enough room for a third person down there.”

“Oh,” Yuta pauses. “I’m actually gonna sleep in the living room, so.”

“No, you’re not,” Johnny says, annoyed. “You’re sleeping here.”

Yuta laughs, and the sound is chopped. “I don’t wanna take the bed and make y’all sleep on the floor! One of y’all can take it, if you want. I’m sorry it can’t fit two.”

“You should be sorry it can’t fit _three_ ,” Taeyong stresses. He sighs, motioning for Johnny to get up. “Come on, let’s move it together.” 

“Wait!” Yuta’s voice cracks as it rises in volume. He clears his throat, and the other two pause their movements. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Taeyong raises a brow.

“Is there stuff below the bed or something?” Johnny drops to his knees and looks below the frame.

“No, it’s not that, it’s,” Yuta gestures at the room, unwilling to go on.

“If you’re uncomfortable sleeping with us, I understand,” Taeyong smiles kindly.

Johnny pulls his head back up from under the bed to stare at Yuta in confusion. “We’re only- I mean, I’m only interested in cuddling. And if you’re not into cuddling, then, well, that’s a deal-breaker.” Taeyong gives Johnny a look, and Johnny puts his hands up in the air, laughing. “I’m kidding!”

Yuta laughs along, shifting his weight as he looks between the two and the door. “Yeah, I just wanna give you guys some privacy.”

That wipes the smile off of Johnny’s face. He motions at Taeyong towards the bed. “Alright, we’re pushing on three.”

With the floorspace open, Taeyong brings Yuta’s share of his pillow and blankets from the living room, laying them next to the others. All the while, Yuta stands off to the side, his emotions whirling inside him. 

The setup is complete, and Johnny does a headfirst dive onto the middle pillow, lying on this stomach while stretching out his limbs. Taeyong takes his place to one side, yawning as he blinks sleepily at Yuta.

“Are you sure about this?” Yuta asks.

“Yuta,” Johnny groans as he rolls onto his back, his head now having taken the other side pillow. He pulls up the blankets at his feet up to his shoulders. “It’s late, I’m tired, and my stomach’s gonna start asking for midnight snacks if I’m not asleep soon. Now can you please come to bed?”

Yuta stares at the now empty middle pillow. “I’m there?”

“Not yet, but you better be soon,” Taeyong yawns again. He pats the space next to him.

“Hold on, I’ll be there in a minute,” Yuta’s actions are done in auto-pilot mode as he goes around the apartment, turning off the lights except for the one for the front porch. His roommates haven’t come back yet, but it’s not unlike them to stay out late. 

It’s not until he gets back to his room that the hesitancy bubbles up again. He hovers his hand on the room’s light switch while his eyes are fixated on the space in between the two guys. He closes his eyes before turning off the light. 

When he opens them up again, he’s thankful for the darkness where he can pretend he’s alone. He waits a moment for his eyes to adjust. Slowly, he feels his way to his pillow, carefully groping to make sure he steers clear of the two bodies on either side. He lies down on his back with his blanket covering him, and arms at his sides. Here, it becomes harder to pretend he’s still alone, with the sounds of breathing and shifting from around him.

One particularly loud rustling to his side is accompanied with a snaking arm burrowing itself under Yuta’s blanket and wrapping itself around Yuta’s waist.

“You _are_ fine with this, right?” Johnny’s voice is thick with sleepiness. When Yuta turns, Johnny’s face is hardly a foot away, his eyelids heavy and blinking slowly.

“Yeah,” Yuta breathes out.

“Good.” With that, Johnny swings his leg in the air and hooks it around Yuta’s legs, pulling Yuta towards Johnny. Yuta slides across the floor, his body now latched to the other from head to toe.

“Hey, no hogging!” Taeyong whines from the other side, and scooches over. Yuta feels another hand explore his torso, lightly caressing Johnny’s arm before hugging onto Yuta’s shoulder. 

“How does this feel?” Taeyong’s breath falls in warm poofs on Yuta’s ears. 

Yuta turns in his direction and sees another sleepy face, its features hardly lit up in this darkness, and yet emanating its own light through shining, wanting eyes.

“Nice,” Yuta says after he learns to speak again.

“I’m really happy we found you today.” Johnny rests his chin on Yuta’s shoulder where Taeyong’s hand is, and Taeyong playfully pinches Johnny’s cheek. 

“Really?” Yuta brings his hands up to hold Johnny’s on his stomach. “But how can you be so sure? You hardly know me.”

“Really,” Johnny says. “I have a knack for choosing the best people. Case in point, the guy on your other side.”

“And we’ll get to know you,” Taeyong adds. “Just like you’re getting to know us.”

“I already know y’all are the best,” Yuta declares.

Johnny gasps. “Do you, too, have the knack?”

“I guess I do!” 

This time, both Taeyong and Johnny gasp in unison, sending all three of them into a fit of giggles. When the giggles subside, there’s some quiet before Johnny speaks up.

“You know, it’s normal to feel unsure about what we have. You’re not alone.”

“Definitely not alone,” Taeyong agrees. “Johnny and I only decided to call ourselves something other than friends a few hours ago. And it wasn’t long after that we added you.”

“It’s just.” Yuta fidgets. “I don’t want to mess things up.”

“Yuta,” Taeyong snuggles up closer. “Just having that thought tells me we’ll be just fine with you.”

“Not just fine,” Johnny corrects, his voice now laced with sleep. “Better.”

Taeyong smiles. “I stand corrected. Better.”

“You think so?” Yuta asks, to himself as much as to those next to him.

Yuta’s last question is answered not in words, but in the warmth of two bodies as they snuggle closer to him, as if he’s the last missing piece to their puzzle. 

They’re in the very beginning stages of their relationship, this strange combination of edges and angles that are unfamiliar to Yuta. He thinks back to school and geometry class and he doesn’t think a two-dimensional shape can suffice to describe the three of them. There’s a depth to the three of them. Yuta’s not sure where his place lies on the plane,but he’s sure to hold on to the other two as tightly as he can. And he thinks that, as long as there’s a way for the three of them to connect together, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to live vicariously thru johnyutae since i couldn't go to the amusement park myself this year 👌🏼


End file.
